Metal Gear: Fox Chronicles
by The First-Born
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki AKA Fox, a legendary soldier that lives only for conflict, war, and fighting. He is a mysterious figure of war, a role model for mercs, and the ultimate soldier. Starts out on MGS3. DarkNaruto. This will follow much of the Metal Gear series
1. Chapter 1: Virtuous Mission Aftermath

Metal Gear: Fox Chronicles

_Chapter 1: Virtuous Mission Aftermath_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-X-

The sound of whirling chopper blades pervaded the air as a blonde woman looked down from a robe bridge with an unreadable expression on her face. She had just thrown her pupil over the bridge after defecting to Colonel Volgin's unit, but she knew that he would live... even with a broken arm she knew that he would live, she trained him too hard for something like that to stop him.

"Lets go," She said in a cold tone while looking at the rushing water many feet down below.

Volgin, a tall beast of a man, shook his head, his scared face twisted into a smirk. "No, not yet."

Boss looked at him with a frown, "What's the hold up!"

The bridge suddenly shook just enough to notice and the Boss turned to see what it was. Had she been anyone else she would've screamed in fright at the sudden appearance of a man wearing a gas mask with red lenses. He also wore an all black BDU much like the Ocelot units but more combat ready instead of looking like they were about to go to a ceremony. He also had a pack around his waist that would normally have a pistol and extra clips on it. But it didn't, it had multiple pouch with the top closed, hiding what was inside.

"The KGB around the facility have been eliminated." the masked person reported, his mask distorting the sound of his voice.

Volgin nodded, "Good, Fox let me introduce our new companion, the leader of the cobra unit, Boss."

Fox looked at the woman, "Yes... I have heard of her..."

"Boss, let me introduce-"

She cut him off, "Fox, also called Big Fox and Boss Fox, known, hated, and feared for his skill with a sword or any bladed weapon,"

Fox hummed, "You've done your homework Boss lady, Head of the cobra unit and lover of the dead cobra, The Sorrow, the same man that you killed not to far away from this vary river... I also did my homework."

Her cold gaze got even colder as she glared into his mask.

"Your hateful glare does not effect me, there is a reason your former employers named the very unit that your pupil works for the Fox Unit." He stated coldly before turning to Volgin, "If that is all, I'll be waiting on the Hind," He then turned and leaped up onto the closest chopper, landing right next to the Fear, who took a step back when he looked at him.

Volgin chuckled, "You'll have to forgive Fox, he's a great soldier to have but his communication skill leave something to desire."

Boss looked up to the Hind and saw the bloody sword on his back.

-X-

Fox passed the Fear, sparing him a glance and sat down across from the terrified scientist that Snake had been sent to bring to America. Beside the man was a blond KGB officer wearing a small pair of glasses. He saw the way she was sitting close to the man and knew that she was ether his lover or guard, and seeing as she was alive, it was most likely the first.

Fox's eyes studied her behind his mask and watched as she slowly reached into her coat pocket.

The Hind lowered itself to let Volgin and the Boss get on along with the 'gifts' that she had brought.

Fox's seat was right next to the door and Boss took the chance to try and 'accidentally' hit him with the heavy metal case in her hand, but the masked man leaned slightly to the side, just enough so that the case barely missed him. Volgin followed behind her and signaled for the pilot to get moving.

Over in the front of the chopper, an elderly old man in a wheelchair dressed in a old snipers suit with a green parrot on his sholder opened his eyes, which bulged slightly, "Welcome back... Boss,"

-X-

Fox sat there as the chopper landed a little ways away from the Shagohod, the large tank like machine capable of launching nukes over long distances. It wasn't complete yet, that was why the scientist was so important and why Volgin needed him. Right now Volgin had been testing it on a ridge not too far from the robe bridge, seeing if it was launching correctly.

As the choppers set down, Volgin started ordering for the soldiers to start preparing to transport the Shagohod while Fox stood up and exited the Hind before walking off and finding a place off to the side and out of the way.

Boss watched him walk away and looked to the Fear, "What do you know about him?"

The Fear looked at her, "Not much Boss, he was working for the Colonel before we joined and usually takes on assignments by himself. But I do know one thing, his skill with a sword is amazing to see."

The serious blond looked at him with a questioning look but dismissed it and walked away.

It didn't take long for the Shagohod to be hooked up to a number of helicopters to be transported, soldiers and engineers rushed around to attach extremely strong cabled between the machines.

Fox watched all of this under the shade of a tree, overseeing everything to make sure it all ran smoothly. There was a reason that Volgin had him come along, other than killing the KGB guarding Sokolov. He had an eye for catching things that others would miss. A skill that had already help catch a few spies and even pointed out a few assassins sent by the Russian government.

"Sir, Colonel Volgin wants to speak with you,"

Fox turned his head and saw a soldier standing nor to far away, dressed in the normal uniform.

After a tense moment, Fox nodded and walked towards Volgin's Hind where he found the man looking in the metal cases that the Boss had given him.

"A Davy Crockett?" Fox mused from behind the man, making him look up quickly, "Strange that a defected soldier like her can get her hands on a nuclear weapon like this," he questioned while looking down at the bomb and it's launcher.

Volgin scoffed, "Americans are so foolish, with the right connections and money, you can easily get your hands on something like this,"

Fox hummed and crossed his arms, "If you say so, now, what did you wish to speak with me about?"

Volgin closed the cases and stood up, "That KGB with Sokolov, his lover,"

Fox nodded, "What about her?"

"I want her watched, something strange about her."

Fox nodded, "Of course Colonel,"

Volgin nodded and walked out of the hind, ignoring the engineer who saluted him, "Also, I've heard that some of the men have started questioning you. Spreading rumors that your a fraud."

"Their opinions mean nothing, they can think all they want, but I know my capabilities, as do you,"

Volgin laughed, "Yes, I'd love to see some of the men try and deflect bullets with a sword."

Fox stayed silent as he laughed,

"But if they question you, they question me," the tall man stated while whipping the sleeve of his trench coat, "And if they question me, there will be problems."

Fox nodded, "Yes the last thing we need around here is a rebellion among the troops."

"Yes, and as such, you will be testing the Boss in unarmed combat before we leave," Volgin stated calmly.

"You mean fight her for your amusement," Fox stated flatly, making Volgin shrug, He looked away and sighed, "Fine, but you will inform her that you want to test her,"

Volgin nodded, "Fine,"

A few minutes passed and most of the soldiers were now looking on as two well known Legends circled each other like a pair of predators fighting over a kill. The woman's stance was her normal CQC form, something that the young man Ocelot cursed at after seeing, having been beaten by that same style by the woman's apprentice not too long before. The man known as Fox was like her polar opposite. Where her stance was ridged his was loose, It was an unknown style that none knew but most feared simply because of its user.

The distorted hum from Fox gave away that he would make the first attack, after all, he knew that the Boss would most likely wait for him to attack first, seeing as she didn't know how he would counter.

He rushed forward and fainted left, making her tense, but instead of attacking he simply made her take a step back.

"Your nervous," he stated in his distorted tone. "You hide it well but the small signs give it away. Before your forearms were relaxed but now I can see them moving slightly, Your eyes also have a certain glint that only appears with the presence of adrenaline, meaning that your hearts pumping harder. I can also see that your lips are suddenly dry and that you have yet to lick them... you are a good soldier, you know that a single moment can decide victory or defeat."

Fox slowly removed the sword from the sheath on his back and slung it to the side, burying it into the side of a tree not too far from an engineers head before retaking his stance, "Hand to hand, the basis of all combat, Come girl, show me the reason behind the name Boss,"

Boss looked at him coldly and rushed him at amazing speed, getting up close and grappling him in CQC before throwing the man over her sholder.

Fox rolled in the air and landed in a crouch, "That's good, even after being absent from the field for so long your skills haven't dulled, do you remember it... the feel of battle?"

This time Fox shot forward and instead of feinting left, he thrust his fist toward her chest but didn't connect as the Boss was quick enough to dodge.

Boss quickly lashed out and kick him as he passed but he caught it in a vice-like grip, somehow turning in the blink of an eye and then slinging her around by the ankle. Fox let her go and sent her tumbling though the air where she landed on the grass with a roll.

Looking up, Boss saw Fox in the air above her, coming down with a heel drop that would knock the breath out of her. Rolling out of the way, just in time to keep from being hit, Boss lashed out with a leg sweep that knocked the man off balance long enough for her to kick him in the face, shattering the lenses of his gas mask and sending shards of red glass into his face.

Boss let out a small rare smirk as the man reeled back, hissing in pain as the glass obviously cut into his face and possibly even blinded him. He may have been a comrade to her new employer but he just seemed to get under her skin and piss her off.

Fox took multiple steps back while covering his face with his arm, "Yes..." his voice hissed before a deranged laugh echoed around, "That's it... make me feel alive,"

He grabbed the straps holding the broken gas mask on and pulled them off leaving only the balaclava over his head before he ripped that off.

He was handsome to say the least, His hair was golden blonde and spiked out towards the back, His eyes were a deep sky blue that pierced your soul and seemed to see everything within, like you couldn't hide something from him. Some people finally realized why he called himself Fox, a series of scars on each side of his face made him look just like one.

The mask skidded across the ground as he threw it, "Its been far too long since my last decent battle," he growled while he wiped the blood from his face, caused by the glass.

Before their eyes they saw that beside his scars, his face didn't have a mark on it to suggest that he had been bleeding.

The blond man rushed forward and overwhelmed the Boss with his attack, wildly swiping at her in random ways that she was hard pressed to dodge let alone block. This went on for a minute before Volgin stopped him,

"That is enough Fox," he called just as he had picked the woman up by the neck.

Fox looked at him and shrugged, "Fine," he muttered before dropping her.

The blonde woman fell to her feet and wobbled for a second. His attacks weren't as powerful as they had looked, but she could feel that he had been holding back. She watched him as he walked away before standing up and walking over to her unit.

Volgin turned to his troops, "Aright, shows over, lets get going,"

Fox retrieved his sword then walked toward the Hind where a couple of guards were watching Sokolov and the KGB officer who was applying lipstick from a slim silver tube. His eyes narrowed, she had been doing the same thing since the rid over here and yet... her lips were sill the same color.

The soldiers saluted him as he approached,

Fox passed them and looked the officer in the eye, who fidgeted slightly, "What is that?" he asked coldly.

"Lipstick," she answered while showing him the inside, which was a dark pink color.

He snatched it out of her hand faster than she expected. "You've been using this for awhile now," he said aloud while twisting it up, he then broke the sticky pink stick of make-up off and looked inside it, "So the KGB use lead for make-up these days?" he asked while showing the exposed bullet, "You might've fooled the others but not me,"

He took the Kiss of Death, a hidden weapon developed by the KGB and placed it in his pocket.

Volgin approached the Hind and to the KGB officers surprise, the blond man didn't tell him about the weapon she had. The Colonel climbed into the Hind followed by Ocelot, the Boss, Sokolov and his lover, Fox, and the Fear before ordering the Pilots to lift off.

Halfway through the flight Volgin got a sick idea and opened the weapons cases. He loaded the miniature nuke into the launcher and aimed it out the door toward the OKB-754 research facility.

-X-

Down the river, where it slowed down and took a turn, an American laid on the bank gasping for breath with his face in the dirt. His collar buzzed for what felt like hours while he tried to work up the strength to turn the small switch to his radio. Slowly but surely, he was able to roll to his back, careful not to further harm his broken arm then turn the switch with his good arm.

_"Come in Snake, do you read me?"_

Snake breathed hard, "... Yeah..."

_"Just hold on Snake, we'll try and get you some help... ParaMedic."_

There was a pause as Major Tom moved away so that the medic could take his place, Snake didn't have the ability to change to her channel right now so she would use Tom's link.

_"Ok Snake just relax, you'll get through this," _ParaMedic told him softly as he slowly took deep calming breaths, _"Ok, now your arm is broken and your suffering from multiple other injuries. Your going to need to reset your arm and put it in a splint..."_

Snake worked his way up out of the water and crawled towards a tree where he leaned against the trunk and started healing himself. It took a few hours but he was able to set his arm back to it's correct position, put it in a splint, and wrap it in a sling. It wasn't perfect, but it would work until he got somewhere where he could get it looked at by a real doctor.

He leaned back against the tree trunk heavily and looked out at the river just as the far off sound of helicopters reached his ears.

Snake looked up and saw the Russian choppers flying by, the Shagohod hanging below them by cables. But out of all that he saw the Boss leaning against the door, looking out at the passing landscape. For a minute, their eyes seemed to lock with each others. She made no motions showing that she had noticed him but spun around suddenly.

He cried out as a bright light way off over the mountain blinded him, He covered his face as it hurt his eyes then gasped as a huge gust of wind blew him to his side. throwing leafs and small branches around with its power.

By the time he uncovered his eyes, the chopper was way off in the distance and he could barely hear it at all.

-X-

Near the end of the ride, they were close to the military fortress known as Groznyj Grad, a large mountain stronghold under GRU Colonel Volgin located in Tselinoyarsk, USSR. The choppers lowered the Shagohod until it touched the ground then hovered, keeping the cabled tight.

Volgin looked to Fox and nodded.

Fox nodded back and stood up, making everyone look at him in interest as he walked to the door and pulled out his sword. There was a good twenty to thirty feet between the Hinds and the Shagohod but it didn't stop him.

He jumped out and sliced through the cable before leaping to the next and slicing through it. He repeated the process multiple times as there wasn't as much room to land all the choppers without hitting something important until the Hinds were able to fly over to the landing pads and land.

The blonde man sheathed his blade and crossed his arms as the engineers who had stayed at Groznyj Grad rushed out of the main building and started preparing it to be moved back into the hanger where it would be worked on.

The groups from the choppers made their way over in little groups, Volgin and the few officers that he brought including the Ocelot unit who were guarding Sokolov and the KGB woman. Behind them was the other engineers who passed by the Shagohod, returning to their quarters to rest and get cleaned up, seeing as they were given time off for working on the Shagohod out in the field while the ones who stayed back got the time off while they were gone. Lastly, the soldiers that came with them staggered behind, lazily walking towards their barracks while joking with each other.

"Fox," Volgin spoke as he walked up to the shorter man, "Take the girl and put her in a cell until I figure out what to do with her, after that you have the rest of the day to yourself."

The man nodded and walked towards the blonde girl, "Come,"

That was all he said, but the way he said left no room for argument. The girl followed as she was told and made no fuss as she was put into a prison cell at least until the door was locked and a rat scurried across the floor.

"Please, you can't be serious?" she asked while sitting on the bed, her legs up to her chest.

Fox looked at her coldly, "I'm dead serious,"

"So you just going to leave me here, alone, where some guy could try and take advantage of me?"

His cold look never changed, "This is a prison, not a hotel, you are a prisoner, not a guest, if you are raped it comes with the territory," he told her while reaching into his pocket, making her gape at his cruelty.

"But I do not support such a thing and their fear of me and a painful death will make them think twice. After all, who would risk being tortured to death for a few minutes of pleasure?" He then threw her her weapon back. "Use it if someone if foolish enough to do something... unsavory... and don't get caught with it again, you might not get it back."

She looked at him with wide owlish eyes, surprised that he would give her weapon back

The sound of groaning reached their ears and the door down the hall opened up with a sighing soldier walking out with his eyes closed and rubbing his stomach.

"Johnny," Fox barked, making the man yelp and jump back in fear.

The man shook and held his chest, "L-Lieutenant Colonel Fox!" Johnny stuttered before giving him a salute.

Fox raised an eyebrow, "Stomach still giving you problems" he asked in a bland voice while motioning for him to stop saluting.

He muttered about his weak stomach and nodded, "Caught a damn cold too and can't get anything for it until next week,"

The blond hummed and pulled a small bottle from one of the pouches on his belt, "Here," he said while handing him the bottle.

Johnny took it and read the label before giving a sigh of relief, "Thank you sir,"

Fox waved it off, "It's not like a need it, never been sick a day in my life, but they keep giving me a bottle each week with my rations."

Johnny nodded while opening the cap and breaking the seal. He popped two of them and stored them away for later.

"Anyway, Johnny, meet your new guest," Fox spoke while motioning to the girl in the cell, whom Johnny had yet to notice until now, "Now, I trust that you can keep your hands to yourself,"

Johnny nodded, "Of course sir, I'm married,"

Fox nodded, "Good, then your in charge of keeping watch over her, if she is harmed in anyway because of your neglect, you'll suffer the same... think about it."

As Fox left the prison block, Johnny stood still and tried to figure out what Fox had said. Then he paled, if she died, he died, if she was tortured, he would be too... if she was raped...

Johnny gulped, he already had weak bowls but the thought of someone like the Major getting to know him 'Personally' suddenly made him lock up.

-X-

As Fox left the Prison block, he ignored everything around him and walked towards his personal barracks where he would spend his time reading, sharpening his sword, or meditating. He wasn't some emotionally dead super soldier like most people thought he was and he certainly didn't spend his off time staring into space, waiting for his next mission.

"Hey Fox!"

He stopped as his name was called and turned his head to see the Ocelot unit leader standing behind him. He was a pale blonde with a near permeant look of anger and arrogance on his face, probably because of his position as commander of the Ocelot unit.

"We never finished our match,"

Fox cocked his head to the side, "By my count, I blocked every shot you fired and was never hit. So I won as per our agreement,"

Ocelot frowned and shook his head, "No, I fired all but one,"

"Because your little hand loading trick cause your pistol to jam," Fox shot back.

The man growled, the same trick had also caused him the battle with Snake. He then smirked and patted the shiny silver revolver at his side, "I got a better one now, no mistakes like last time,"

Fox looked at the weapon, "Sure, you may not make the mistake with loading the gun, but I know that you just got it... Can you even aim it correctly, do you know how bad the kick is? You already made the mistake of rushing into something not knowing anything about your pistol and as much as I'd like to see you shoot it and have the recoil knock it out of your hand, I'll have to pass. No use in wasting my time."

Ocelot growled but accepted it, admitting to himself that he did overlook the fact but promised himself that once he practiced, he would challenge Fox again.

Turning from the young man, Fox continued his walk towards his barracks, "May I help you,?"

The Fear gave a surprised look under his optic camo, which made him nearly invisible as he crawled down the wall.

"I know you've been following me for a while, ever since I went into the prison block., but the question is... why?"

The Fear stepped off the wall and deactivated the came, seeing as he had already been caught, "Well, ah..."

"I see, gathering information... don't look so surprised, I've read the files on your team and I know your the recon and information gathering member of your unit. So Is the Boss trying to find my weak point or something?" he asked making the Fear's eyes widen again.

Fox shook his head, "If she wanted to get to know me, she could've asked, could've taken her out for a nice dinner too. But knowing her, she'll just settle for my file, which is in the Colonel's office,"

The Fear blinked, "Ah... thanks... I think?"

-X-

The Boss sat down in her room that she had been given with the file she had been waiting on. She had always heard rumors and stories of the man known only by the code name of Fox, as well as the other variants such as Boss Fox and Big Fox, during her time in the CIA as well as the SAS but never nothing solid or really valuable, The most they had on him was that he was male and had unrivaled skill with a blade, or that he was suspected to have participated in multiple battles as well as a few coups all over the world.

The file was surprisingly thick compared to the CIA's including things like X-rays and blood work, but surprisingly enough, she found his name and birth date.

Naruto Uzumaki, Oct. 10, -

It lacked the year but it wasn't needed seeing as the name and date could be run through any hospital database to find out the rest. She also found that he had clearance to acess to any part of the base he wanted and was only outranked by Volgin, who saw him as a secound in command, giving him the rank of Lt. Colonel.

Boss flipped through the file and found a medical journal with his name and picture on the front. It listed and dated every injurie he ever suffered as well as how long it took him to heal and serprisingly, the worst she could see was a broken rib and punctured lung. But strangely enough, he walked out as if nothing had happened a day later, his ribs and lung compleatly healed. Looking at the dates, she found that everything from stitches to broken bones or the rare bullet wound was healed rather quickly, never taking longer than one day to fix.

In the back she found a letter from one of the docters suggesting to the Colonel to have Fox keep and maintain a journel, fearing that his anti-socal behavior would lead to depression, suacidal thoughts and actions, or god forbid, a phycodic breakdown. The docter wrote that while she wasn't a psycologist, she knew that it would help him vent.

There was no evadince that he did keep one but even if he did, she doubted that he would keep in in the Colonels office with his file.

Closing the file, the Boss crossed her arms and leaned back on her bunk. Thinking on what to do.

_To be continued..._

-X-


	2. Chapter 2: Operation Snake Eater Pt 1

Metal Gear: Fox Chronicles

_Chapter 2: Operation Snake Eater_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-X-

After the failure of the CIA's Virtuous Mission, Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev made a telephone call to U.S. President Lyndon B. Johnson, blaming him for the nuclear attack on OKB-754, in Tselinoyarsk. Attempting to avert a nuclear disaster, Johnson assured him that the affair was orchestrated by The Boss and Colonel Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin of GRU, but Khrushchev demanded that America prove its innocence.

So with the Country's reputation on the line and the possibility of World War III, FOX operative Naked Snake, who was suspected to have aided The Boss in her defection, was to be sent back to the Soviet Union to eliminate The Boss and her Cobra Unit, then rescue Dr. Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov.

-X-

Snake groaned as he sat up in a daze while holding his hand, his D-21 drone was in flames, the fire and smoke was surly going to attract attention. He had managed to find the drone after bailing out but he wasn't alone, The Boss had been waiting for him and had dismantled his gun, shot the drone to hell with her custom machine gun/pistol, then severely injured his hand by crushing it under her horses hoof.

Standing up, he cursed as he heard the barking of dogs and turned to see multiple figures in the distance with lights.

He sprinted off, not worried about being heard as the roaring flames would cover his movement while the smoke covered his scent from the dogs.

-X-

Fox, now known as Naruto, walked down one of the many roads in Groznyj Grad like a specter. It was considered a blessing and a curse to the patrolling guards that had to pull night patrol as they knew that they could slack off a bit, seeing as they had that morning off from doing PT (Physical Training), and that the scariest thing prowling the grounds was on their side made the night patrol easier... although if they got caught by said person while slacking off they would be pulling a graveyard shift followed by the most grueling work out they'd ever have the misfortune to suffer through.

The Lieutenant Colonel was a slave driver when it came to training, the grunts prayed that he would never get a hold of them and training with him had become a sort of punishment. If an officer had a problem with a squad being insubordinate and couldn't handle it themselves, they put in a request to Fox to figuratively whip them into shape.

The last squad to be given such a punishment had to spend a few days with the medics due to severe exhaustion, major sprains, and pulled muscles.

And while it seemed like a godsend at first, they were horrified to hear the head doctor tell the nurses not to give them anything for the pain, they got the IV drip to give their bodies the nutrients and vitamins they needed but they had to suffer through the pain... Foxes orders.

Walking by a few barracks, he came upon the mechanic bay, where they fixed any vehicles that broke down from the bikes to the tanks and choppers.

There was a row of fixed bikes along the side, each a military green color with an attachable sidecar. But one was missing, for each bike had to have a sidecar next to or attached to it. The head mechanic was very strict about his standards and would inspect his work area daily so he knew that it wasn't some mistake.

He took a sniff of the area and frowned, he couldn't smell any scent that would point someone out thanks to the large amount of grease and gas. One spot close to the empty space had a large pool of it close by.

He would have to question Ocelot when he returned from wherever he ran off to with his unit. One of them probably just grabbed it in a hurry, wouldn't be the first time.

Turning, he walked away and continued his nightly walk.

Nearly an hour passed, he had met three patrols on the way and found them to be doing their jobs like good soldiers. Nothing really happened until he reached one of the side gates, which led towards one of the few land routes that could be used to reach the base.

"What do you want?" a cold voice questioned harshly.

He looked at the person and saw The Boss standing outside of the gate where her white horse was grazing in a small patch of grass and trees. She was dressed in a special made sneaking suit that looked like something from a space movie. It was one of two prototypes, one of which belonged to him. It was kind of funny too, his was mostly black and he had only worn it once but hers was white and silver, not only that but she seemed to wear it all the time. It just seemed to prove just how different they both were.

Naruto studied her, he was no longer wearing his gas mask since the woman had ruined it, but it didn't bother him, he only wore it during missions, usually with the use of smoke or tear gas.

"From you?" he said simply in a flat tone, "Nothing at all,"

She made a noise, "Really? I find it strange that you show up the moment I return,"

Naruto hummed before taking a sniff of the air, "You'd do well not to prod a sleeping fox, oh great Legendary Soldier, the woman considered to be the 'Mother of the Special Forces' yet turned traitor." His normally blank face turned to a smirk, "The same woman who could mother a whole new branch of military, but abandoned her one child,"

The Boss tensed.

"I find it strange that even after you murdered your lover for your country you still left your child here in Russia... not only that but replaced him with that man, what was his name again... 'Snake' was it? Oh but let's not forget you threw him over a bridge so then again maybe your not fit to be a mother."

She was suddenly in his face, her fist flying at him.

He grabbed it with a smirk and pushed her back, grabbing her custom gun from her hip in the process and aiming it at her. "I was holding back before Boss Lady but I wonder, can you dodge these bullets or block them with that knife?"

The Boss's eyes narrowed but she backed off.

Naruto pressed the clip release button and pulled the cocking slide back, ejecting the round from the chamber before dropping it to the side. "If you still wish to battle then I shall accommodate you, no guns just our bodies, we shall fight like true warriors."

Naruto slowly got into position as did the Boss, they rushed each other and grappled for a minute, hitting each other at seemingly random intervals and slamming each other into walls, crates, barrels, and even a few trucks, denting the door of one.

The Boss pushed him hard into an armored truck, the sound of his head impacting the metal making her smirk. Not letting him go she pulled back on him and used her momentum to sling him to the ground but when she did, he grabbed her and pulled her along too.

They rolled around for a moment fighting for dominance. Boss had been using his file to pick him apart, trying to find weaknesses against him so she knew a few things about him that she could use.

Finally they stopped, Naruto laying on his back with his hand around her neck while she sat on top of him in a provocative position with her knife at his throat. She had her hand at his wrist and he had his hand around hers, both unmoving and at a deadlock. It was a tie.

"Interesting..." Naruto spoke while they stared into each others eyes, "You are truly worthy of your titles,"

"As much as I hate to say it... so are you,"

His grip on her neck didn't falter, nor did the knife at his.

"I can see now, how little Ocelot managed to fail at taking your student down, If he's anything like you I can't wait till I meet him on the battlefield."

The woman smirked, "You'll have to wait your turn little fox, my cobras get the first strike."

Naruto rolled them suddenly and switched their positions, so that he was on top, "I find it amusing, your Cobra Unit fighting against a snake... fine your unit may toughen him up for me but like in nature, a fox will always dominate a snake."

He forced her hand back with his own and leaned in close, still cutting into his own neck but not enough to matter. Their faces were close and he licked her cheek before standing up, running his tongue across his lips while she touched where he licked.

"I must admit, when you first arrived I had my doubts about you... but now you hold my interest... your power is attracting me like a magnet and I find myself seeing you as not as another faceless soldier doomed to die on the field of battle... but as a woman," He stopped and sniffed, memorizing her scent, "I look forward to our next bout Boss lady, I can't wait,"

He seemed to fade away into darkness and she picked herself up feeling repulsive, not only because he licked her and admitted that he was attracted to her... but, because she liked it. It had been years since a man had touched her in a way that she liked, the last being her dead lover the Sorrow.

Dusting herself off the woman stalked off to her barracks, thinking of the irony of what he said. Two opposites on a magnet attracted, it seemed to fit them perfect. Even the other Cobras and Volgin's soldiers had commented to how they were polar opposites... she neither were around at least or thought that she could hear them.

They were both Legendary soldiers in their own way, he was mysterious and hid his true skills, the only ones who truly knew them were dead, killed by the same person. She on the other hand openly showed her skills, every intelligence agency in the world had a file of her CQC and other skills.

But despite everything, she was looking forward to their next fight.

-X-

"Fox, I knew I'd find you here,"

Naruto turned and saw Volgin along with the Major approaching him, the smaller of the two walking with a nearly unnoticeable limp. He knew just what they had been doing prior to finding him and knew that if Volgin had his way, and that he wasn't as dangerous and strong as he was, the Major wouldn't be the only one walking around all butt-hurt.

"May I help you sir?" he questioned while pushing off the wall of the officers lounge, a place where the higher ranks were allowed to sit and do whatever they wanted without being bothered by the lower ranks. He usually sat in there to read or meditate, since it was normally the quietest room.

Volgin nodded, "Ocelot has gone off the find the American, the patrols found a destroyed drone in the forest not too far from the Rassvet. He and his unit was to collect Sokolov from Graniny Gorki today but will be unable to. I want you to accompany the Unit and make sure things run smoothly. We will pick you up later at the warehouse."

The blond nodded, "It will be done, I just need to pick up my new mask and I'll be there,"

"Good, oh and one other thing. If Sokolov resists you are to use the necessary force needed to... convince him, just don't kill him, we still need him alive."

"Naturally,"

-X-

Snake huffed and leaned against the cavern wall to catch his breath. A day ago he had met the NSA defector, who was a beautiful blond woman code named EVA. She supplied him with a new gun, a customized .45 pistol and then kept watch while he slept. The he woke up to find out that a unit of soldiers had surrounded the area, soldiers that were apart of the Ocelot unit, the same unit that he had defeated during the failed Virtuous mission.

There were way too many to sneak past so he had EVA hide while he took care of them. But after killing them, he found EVA being held captive by Ocelot. The young soldier got distracted and EVA escaped his grasp, knocking him off the platform and jumping onto her bike. Ocelot then went to attack with his knife, finding out that his fancy revolver had fewer bullets than he thought. EVA, in a impressive display took the man out with her bike, knocking him off his feet and making him run away.

She then left, saying that she had to get back before him and sped off, breaking the lock on the gate with her motorcycle and driving off.

The night before, EVA had told him that Sokolov was being held at Graniny Gorki so he took off in that direction, only to be ambushed by Ocelot and his men at a crevice.

Ocelot wanted a rematch and was armed with three SAA revolvers, trying to make up for his previous mistakes and started shooting at snake. The fight lasted awhile, until a ungodly swarm of hornets attacked, killing most of the unit. Left with no choice, he had leapt into the crevice to escape and found himself in an underground cave.

Making his way through, he was ambushed once again but instead of Ocelot, it was the Pain, one of the Cobra unit. He used hornets to protect himself but he had been able to work around it and killed him. The Pain had fallen to the ground screaming out 'THE PAIN' and exploded, leaving nothing but some strange camo behind that seemed to pacify angry insects.

He groaned, digging out a special hornet from his leg with his knife and treated the would, after burning the little bastard to death with his lighter of course.

-X-

Naruto leaned against the concrete wall of the waterside warehouse and watched as Sokolov continued to make things hard for not only himself, but the soldier who had opted to stay and help the Lt. Colonel guard the man.

The soldier pushed him but Sokolov refused to cooperate, throwing his hands down.

"Get your hands off me... I'm not going anywhere," he stated in a 'that's final' tone.

Naruto finally had enough and pushed off the wall with an irritated huff. He had been standing next to the large red door so Sokolov was facing away, but the soldier saw him and stepped back.

Sokolov thought that the soldier was backing off and started to relax, but a hand grabbed his sholder and spun him around quickly, not giving him enough time to realize what was happening until a fist impacted with his face, shattering the monocle he wore and throwing him to the floor.

"I'm reaching the end of my rope with you Sokolov, you've been a nuisance this whole time and I'm not above beating you and dragging your body the rest of the way." he said with the mask distorting his voice.

Footsteps reached their ears and they saw Volgin and the KGB agent walking towards them, stopping at the top of a flight of stairs. The girl saw Sokolov laying on the floor with a painful looking bruise already forming on his cheek and stepped in front of Volgin with a worried look on her face.

"Really now, how many times must I tell you?" the man asked while grabbing the girls sholder.

The KGB looked at the hand and screamed in pain, throwing her head back as electricity coursed around her body and electrocuted her.

Volgin continued the painful torture for a few seconds and stopped, pushing her lightly and watching her fall down the six steps before curling up in a ball.

"Tatyana!" Sokolov cried out while trying to crawl to her side, only for Naruto to stomp on his leg, making him scream as the force nearly snapped the limb.

Volgin walked down the steps and stood next to the whimpering girl, "Each time you resist your lover will suffer the consequences is that clear?"

Sokolov huffed in pain and glared up at Volgin, "Damn you," he spat out only to cry out again as Naruto stomped him again.

The masked blond removed his foot from the balding mans leg and reached down, grabbing him by the collar and picking him up as Volgin did the same to the girl.

But unlike Fox, who put him down, Volgin looked at the girl with his sick smile and roughly groped her chest, electrocuting her at the same time until smoke rose up off her and holes burned into her pantyhose. But unlike last time she didn't scream, only letting out pained grunts as he held her there.

A few seconds passed and he stopped, turning to look at the man as he dropped the girl like a piece of trash, throwing her glasses to the ground as she landed.

Twitching and breathing heavily, she grabbed her glasses and put them on with shaky hands.

Sokolov stood their , favoring his good leg and unable to do anything before the soldier from before pushed him towards the door.

"Hold it right there traitor!"

Naruto, who had taken to leaning on a metal crate while Volgin did his thing looked to the side and saw Ocelot walk over.

The soldier grabbed the scientist and forced him around before pushing him in front of the young man, who threw his revolver up behind his back and caught it over his sholder before pointing it at the man.

He aimed it at his face for a second then spun it around his finger before pulling out a single bullet, "Lets find out just how lucky you are," he said with a smirk before loading it into his SAA revolver, then spun the cylinder down his arm before twirling it around again. "Watch closely,"

Sokolov nervously looked at Volgin to see him watching on in amusement then over to Naruto to see that he didn't care.

Ocelot then pulled out two more identical revolvers and held them, "One of these three guns has a single bullet in it, I'm going to pull the trigger six times in a row... are you ready?" he asked before juggling them.

The first gun clicked, making Sokolov gasp followed by the second and third.

The man screamed in fear, falling back as the gun clicked the fourth and fifth time, pressing against the metal crate beside Fox who had yet to move.

The sixth went off and the revolver shot, the recoil surprising not only Ocelot who hadn't expected the gun to go off but Tatyana and Volgin as well.

A clang rang out and Sokolov found himself staring at the blunt end of a sword with a bullet hole on each side of his body. The fear was so great that he pissed himself as he whimpered.

Ocelot, who had dropped his gun at the sudden shot looked at Fox who held the sword.

Naruto looked at him through the lenses and hummed, "I'd say that he has the luck of the devil... and what did I tell you? I knew you'd drop your gun... rookie,"

Ocelot picked the SAA revolver with a frown, angered at his mistake and embarrassment

"No, he doesn't have the devils luck," A woman spoke while walking from the large warehouse door. Everyone looked to see the Boss walking out and up to them. "There is no such thing on the battlefield..." she stopped and looked at Fox, "He simply had the devil looking over him."

Volgin looked at the three and burst out in laughter as the three looked at each other harshly. He then nodded to the soldier who roughly picked up Sokolov and forced him away, aiming the AK assault rifle at the man as he stumbled.

The Boss looked at Ocelot harshly, "You'd better stay in line, the Cobras will take care of HIM," she then took the SAA from his hand and removed the cylinder from the gun making it useless until it was fixed.

Ocelot took a breath in anger as she slammed it back into his chest and looked at the gun before glaring at her, walking around her and following the Soldier and Sokolov back to base.

Volgin looked at the Boss, "Is the CIA dog dead yet?"

The Boss looked at him coldly, "The Pain is dead,"

Electricity surged over Volgin's body, "WHAT!" he exclaimed in anger, slamming his fist into the cement wall. He then turned and punched it like a two year old having a temper tantrum, crushing it and making chucks of it fall to the ground.

"He may be a child but he's defiantly one of yours," he spoke in a suddenly calm voice, his fist still buried in the wall. "I fear Khrushchev may have a hand in this, he is to be eliminated before the final countdown,"

The Boss looked up into the sky, "Don't worry, they'll be able to handle it,"

Naruto turned and saw the End roll forward on his own, stopping just a few feet away. Slight distortions behind him revealed that the Fear had been pushing him while under his cloak.

"I'm leaving him to you Fear,"

The Fear revealed himself and nodded, jumping into the water and running along the surface before jumping into the forrest screaming "THE FEAR," as he left from view.

The blond hummed, "Besides sir, if the others prove to be incapable, I will take care of the American dog..."

Neither missed the underlining statement, should the cobras fail he wouldn't only kill the Bosses apprentice, but the Boss as well.

"Besides, you should worry about the old one, he looks like he'd die of old age soon,"

The Boss sneered at him, "Don't worry about him, he's saving what life he has left in him for battle, normally he's dead, but he'll wake up when the time is right,"

Lightning struck and Volgin looked up along with the Boss.

Naruto stared at the sleeping man and hummed, "To die of the battlefield, a true warriors death... maybe I was wrong, maybe the cobra unit is worth something,"

The Boss glared at him as he walked passed her as it started to rain and over to the KGB who had yet to move, her green uniform getting soaked as she sat there, uncaring about the weather and holding her chest.

Naruto took a sniff and swore he smelt gas, but the rain had washed it away. Ignoring it, he bent down and helped her stand up.

"Have you developed a soft spot for her Fox?" Volgin asked with a smirk, ignoring the rain as it pelted his jacket.

He helped her up and let her hang off of him as her legs gave out, forcing him to carry her bridal style.

"There is no place for feelings on the battlefield," he said as he walked past.

Volgin watched as he walked under the concrete shelter and chuckled. "It's about time the little Fox developed feelings for something other than war."

The Boss ignored him as he followed suit, looking out on the water and thinking of the Sorrow.

After a minute she turned and walked around the End and turned his wheelchair around, pushing him into the warehouse and out of sight as a few soldiers stayed behind to guard the area.

-X-

Snake saw this through his scope and found himself wondering who that man in the mask was.

He hit the switch to his radio and called the Major.

"Major, I just saw someone and need information," he said the moment Major Zero picked up.

_"What did he look like?"_

"Average height, blond hair, I couldn't see his face... wore a gas mask and carried a sword."

_"Snake listen to me, did he do anything strange?" _

Snake blinked, Zeros voice seemed shaky, "Yeah, be cut a bullet in half to keep Sokolov from being shot,"

Zero cursed on the other end of the radio, _"Hold on Snake, Sigint can tell you better."_

He waited as they switched channels, _"Snake, the man you just saw was Fox, AKA Boss Fox, AKA Big Fox, he's a legendary soldier who can easily rival the Boss, hell our unit is named after him."_ Sigint said through the radio, _"He's a master of swordplay and as you saw, can easily deflect or slice bullets in half. Nothing is know about him as far as his past but what we do know is nothing to laugh at. He's a master of stealth and has no emotions when it comes to fighting, he has no problem with cold-blooded murder,"_

"But I saw him help that KGB after Volgin fried her, "Snake said in confusion.

Sigints voice got a little happier, _"Ah ha, so you saw it, I was also going to say that while he had no problems with murdering anyone, he does have a soft spot. We have multiple reports of him protecting female POWs all over the world where he took part in various wars. He despises rape and will torture any rapist to death that he catches, one report says that all the girl had to do was tell him that the man raped her and he interrogated him, torturing and killing him once he found out the truth."_

_"If you ever face him your best bet is to challenge him, he loves a good battle and will do everything to make sure nothing stops it, other than that, we're just as in the dark as you are."_

_To be continued..._

-X-

REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3: Operation Snake Eater Pt 2

Metal Gear: Fox Chronicles

_Chapter 3: Operation Snake Eater Pt. 2_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-X-

Carrying Tatyana in his arms, Naruto ignored his fellow blond as she laid her head against his chest.

The blonde stopped, moving Tatyana so that he could easily hold her with one arm before pulling out a keycard and opening the door where they were met by a few of the Ocelot unit and a squad of normal soldiers who were under the trees to get out of the rain.

The Ocelot unit were near a group of parked bikes with the sidecars, all chatting while the waited for Volgin to return while the squad of soldiers were waiting near one transport truck and two jeeps. Aside from them, the soldier that had escorted Sokolov had him sitting in the back of the truck with his rifle at the ready.

None of them seemed to hear the door slide open and none had saw him walk out, even Ocelot himself didn't seem to notice as he tried to figure out how the Boss had taken his SAA revolver apart.

"Is there a reason why you all see fit to slack off when there's an intruder about?" his cold distorted voice echoed, making them all turn to see him standing there.

"S-Sir!" the GRU squad leader of the normal GRU soldiers called as he quickly scrambled to salute, followed by his men as well as the Ocelots, excluding Ocelot himself.

"The Ocelots I can understand, they just got here, but the rest of you were assigned to me for this assignment," He moved forward, still holding Tatyana in his arms until he saw the familiar soldier sitting in the truck and holding the scientist at gunpoint.

"When you are assigned to me for an assignment I expect your best,"

Fox's tone was scary and the few Ocelot's were glad that he wasn't mad at them.

The squad leader stuttered out something.

"Save you excuses," Fox snapped coldly, "I told you all to remain on guard and stay alert... the only one who seems to have followed my orders is Johnny..."

Now that was a major blow to their pride, Johnny wasn't the best soldier ever nor was he the worst but he was always screwing something up. For Fox, THE Fox to say that Johnny, the man who once ran away from training with said man to take a shit, was better might as well have been a slap to the face.

Walking towards the truck, Naruto easily lifted her up into the back and laid her out of the rain, making the woman smile in thanks before he turned to the soldiers just in time for Volgin and the two cobras to return.

"Let's go," Volgin called as he got into the front of the first jeep.

The soldier pushing the End made his way to the same jeep and helped move the sleeping man into one of the seats before folding his wheelchair and strapping it to the side. Then he moved around and got into the drivers seat as the Boss got in the back beside her fellow cobra.

The Ocelot unit mounted their bikes and the other soldiers started to get in the truck.

"Where do you think you all are going?" Fox snapped at they walked towards him.

Volgin and the Boss watched as Fox crossed his arms as he blocked their way to the truck.

"Ah..." the Squad leader started un-surely, "getting ready to go?"

Fox shook his head slowly, "No Sergeant... only good soldiers have the privilege of riding back to base,"

Turning, he looked at Ocelot, "Ocelot, could I borrow one of your men to drive? I'd have one of these guys do it but they've suddenly developed an irresistible urge to run the rest of the way."

Looking at the guy in his sidecar, Ocelot told him to go and drive.

"Good," Naruto turned to the soldiers, "Now, the paths leading back to base are close to fifteen miles long, you can follow them or run through the forest which is about seven to ten miles long. You have three and a half hours to get back or I'll take your absence as a sign of wanting to be my new sparing partners."

The soldiers looked at each other.

"Run along now-"

Before he could even finish they bolted, all seven running like their lives depended on it. Four were sprinting down the paths leading to the road while the last three disappeared in the overgrowth.

Volgin let out a deep laugh as the motors were cranked and started down the road.

Soon they were near the dirt road and met the four who chose to run this way and were surprised to see that they were able to keep up for the first half mile. That made the Colonel laugh harder before they sped up, leaving them behind.

-X-

After talking to Zero and Sigint about the man known as Fox, Snake swam across the open water and, after dealing with the guards, made his way through the warehouse where he found the research lab of Graniny Gorki. Using the mask and a researchers outfit, he successfully managed to sneak into the building where EVA had told him that they were holding Sokolov.

But upon entering, he didn't find Sokolov and learned that they had moved him. Instead, he found another man, a portly Russian wearing a blue suit that had four medals pinned on the front.

Standing in Granin's office, Snake watched the man drink himself stupid. The man was so dunk in fact, that he didn't even care that the intruder was now standing right across from him and was revealing secrets about what he had been researching.

"Because of him, I've been striped of my authority," Granin slurred in a bitter tone. "My research has come to nothing."

Snake raised an eyebrow, "Him?"

Granin sounded disgusted, "Him... Sokolov who else?"

The drunk man turned to his desk, "Look,"

Snake watched as he opened one of the drawers and pulled out a stack of papers, "Huh? I could've sworn that there were more," he muttered before tossing them on the desk.

"It is a revolutionary mobile nuclear missile system... a bipedal tank." the man slurred.

Snake leaned down to look at the sketched pictures, "A bipedal tank?"

"Yes a walking tank," Granin answered as he took another drink from his flask, "A robot... are you familiar with the missing link between apes and humans?"

Snake nodded slowly.

"Well, this technology will be the missing link between infantry and arterially... a kind of Metal Gear if you will... and this magnificent Metal Gear will mark a revolutionary step forward in weapons development."

"Metal... Gear?"

Granin chuckled, "But I won't be used so easily... no... no crying myself to sleep," he said as he picked up one of the pages and held it out to Snake, "For you see, I'm sending these to a friend over in the United States,"

Snake took it and studied the paper, "What!" he said in shock.

Granin took another drink, "These bastards will live to regret this," he hissed, "And when they themselves become the target of my creation, they will know my true greatness."

"Yes, Sokolov's pathetic 'Shagohod,' pales in comparison to my work... What are you going to go with a rocket engine on a tank?"

Snake turned to look at Granin as he paced, "About Sokolov."

Granin ignored the question, "A tank doesn't need rocket engines... is needs something else..." he stopped and turned to Snake, "Look at these,"

Snake looked down and saw his brown dress shoes, "Nice shoes,"

Granin made a face, "No not the shoes," he said before slapping his leg with his free hand, "Legs,"

Snake sighed, this would take a while.

-X-

Arriving back at base, they were met by another squad who took Sokolov off to work on finishing the Shagohod while Volgin left to meet the major and the Boss just walked off.

Johnny put his weapon across his back with the strap and sighed before moving to walk away.

"Private Sasaki," Naruto called out making him turn.

Johnny knew that whenever the Lt. Colonel called someone by rank and last name that he was serious. "Sir?"

"Your on guard duty for the rest of the day, be there."

"O-ok?" he replied nervously, he was planning on doing that anyway.

Naruto turned and helped Tatyana out of the truck.

"So... back to the cell?"

He nodded, making her sigh.

"Oh well, at least It'll get me out of the rain until I get to see Sokolov."

Tatyana had regained her ability to walk after the ride but stumbled enough for Naruto to keep a hold of one of her arms as they walked.

Once she was locked up Naruto left and returned a few minutes later without the mask, walking into the office where Johnny was taking cold medicine.

"Johnny, today you proved yourself today." he said cooly before pulling a set an official looking piece of paper, "I'll cut to the chase, congratulations you've earned a field promotion Sergeant,"

His eyes widened through the eye holes of his mask.

"R-Really?" Johnny asked while taking the paper and looking at it, finding that it was an official order which promoted him from a PFC. to Sergeant, completely skipping the rank between the his old rank and new one.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, the former supervisor here in the detention block has been moved to the hangers to supervise the engineers. It's been decided that you shall take his place here."

Johnny 'oohed, but shrugged, he didn't mind taking up the duty of the detention supervisor, he did half of it anyway and the increased pay he'd get for being a Sergeant plus the bonus for being the head guard for the prison would make it all worth it.

Prison duty was a cushy yet dangerous job, guarding prisoners who'd kill you to escape made it so that you had to be given hazard pay.

But besides the pay and rank, being promoted also meant that you had more say in what you could get from the the Quartermaster and could request things for the next shipment.

Johnny smiled under his head wear, being on good terms with the second highest ranking person on base was a huge help at times.

"Thank you Sir!" he said with a salute.

Naruto nodded, "Your new, updated uniform will be delivered to your your new room tonight..." he replied while turning away.

"I won't let you down sir!"

He hummed, "See that you don't."

The blonde walked down the hall, stopping at Tatyana's cell where said woman was trying to clean her glasses with her still soggy uniform. It was kind of sad really, watching her dishevel form trying to clean the dirt and prints from the lenses.

"Using a clean cloth would help a lot," he intoned, making the woman look up at him.

She looked at him then at the sheet less mattress of her bunk, "I don't have one,"

Naruto looked at her for a moment than reached into the pocket of his pants, pulling our a small white cloth that he used to clean the lenses of his gas mask. "Here,"

Slowly, Tatyana got up and walked up to the bars with steadier steps. She took the offered cloth and thanked him.

-X-

Snake groaned as he tightened the bandage around his thigh. He had just met the Fear just after leaving the research facility and after the insuring battle, had to dodge hundreds of crossbow bolts that was released after he exploded.

He knew that had they been in an open field where he had nothing to hide behind, he would've been a pincushion. But luckily, his previous experience with the pain had tipped him off about what might happen once he defeated the Cobra, giving him just enough time to duck behind a tree for cover.

Pulling out his Cigar, he lit it up and took a deep draw off of it. Chuckling to himself as Para-medic's warnings came to mind.

He'd give himself a few minutes before moving on, he needed a quick smoke break anyway after that.

-X-

Naruto stood at the front gates of Groznyj Grad with a watch in hand, counting down the time those soldiers had left to go.

"Finally!" one screamed as he led three of his buddies in before collapsing, sweat pouring down his face while he gasped for air.

Naruto was leaning against the wall so they couldn't really see him as the other three picked up their buddy and half-dressed, half carried him off to rest.

He checked the watch again before putting it away, those four made it with minutes to spare and by the looks of things, he'd have three new punching bags soon.

Those last few minutes flew by and twenty minutes past the deadline, the last three came rushing in, their uniforms soaked, torn, and covered in dirt.

"Shit were late," one huffed, "At least Fox isn't here,"

He turned his head to look at the guys behind him only to see Naruto leaning against the wall.

"Oh fuck me,"

-X-

Walking through Groznyj Grad with her ever frowning face, the Boss found the halls a bit empty. Usually there were patrolling guards roaming around this area but the corridors were strangely unguarded.

"Damn," she heard a man say from around a corner.

As she walked towards it she started hearing a few other voices.

"What's going on here?" she demanded, turning the corner to see the missing guards standing at the second floor windows watching something outside.

They turned around and looked at her with a 'caught in the headlights' look.

"Well?"

The closest one stammered a bit, "Ah well, three of the men that Lt. Colonel Fox had run back to base were late and well..." he stopped and gestured to the window.

The Boss walked over and crossed her arms, looking out to see what was so fascinating to them.

-X-

Down below, three soldiers were getting their asses kicked at a level that passed cruelty, it was bordering torture.

Slapping one mans arm aside, Naruto turned on his heel, using his elbow and and the momentum to nearly shatter the soldiers jaw.

"Next,"

There were a few medics from the base infirmary standing by who rushed over to grab the man who moaned and coughed from his beating. One had already been carried off to get checked out and now he would be placed on the cot right beside him.

The final soldier looked at his friend as he was placed on a stretcher then to Fox with fear in his eyes.

Volgin was nearby, leaning against a wall with Major Raikov beside him. Everyone knew that neither of them would say anything to stop the blond as Foxes cruelty towards insubordinate subordinates was only surpassed by Volgin's own.

As a matter of fact, the only time Fox was crueler was when rapists were involved, even Volgin had learned a thing or two from that.

"I said... next,"

The soldier gulped, tensing up as the man turned to look at him cooly with ice blue eyes. He stiffly moved forward, raising his fists in preparation for the slaughter.

Five minutes and it was over.

Medics carried off the man while fighting off the urge to vomit at the way his arms were twisted around and the memory of the sound is breaking bones. Not only were his arms in that state, but so was his ribs, jaw, and leg.

"Bravo Fox," Volgin called while clapping slowly, "Watching your form of punishment never fails to entertain."

"Thank you sir,"

Volgin got a thoughtful look, "Maybe I should start doing the same," he mused, making all those who heard nearby pale, even Raikov.

"I've seen your work, this was a punishment, not an execution, they were beaten for failing to do something that even a average runner can do, they don't deserve to die for it."

Volgin hummed, "Maybe so, but besides watching your sparring match, I'm here to give you another assignment,"

"Another?"

The man nodded to the shorter blond, "Yes Fox, another one. I need you to return to Granin's research facility and bring him in for questioning, someone's aiding the american, someone with information on how things work around here and how to get through undetected."

"And Granin could do such things," Fox said slowly, "Fine, once I'm outfitted I'll go and retrieve him."

"You need to be quick, Khrushchev's forces are planning on attacking us soon. I want you to scout the area around us to kill any of his scouts that may be around,"

Fox nodded, "Of course sir,"

-X-

Snake watched in wonder as the body of the End was engulfed in a small explosion, parts of his suit floating around like fallen flower petals which made the sight strangely beautiful.

Letting out a breath, he shouldered the sniper rifle he had used to fight the elderly man.

The End, the man hailed as the father of modern sniping. How had had beaten him he'd never know for sure but suspected that age had a large factor. The man was like a ghost, his camo seemed to blend with anything and the trees and grass itself seemed to move to help hide him.

He had no doubt that if the man had been younger or even used real bullets instead of those tranquilizer rounds, his brains would've painted the grass within the first minute.

Snake had to admit though, unlike the other Cobras he had fought, this old man had earned his complete respect.

He stopped as the radio vibrated.

_"Snake, this is Eva. I can't talk long, you said that you had to move through the mountains to reach the fort right?"_

"Yeah,"

Eva sounded relieved, _"Good, look when you go there's a shack up near a ridge, meet me there... Damn it, I got to go,"_

"Eva wait!" Snake tried to stop her but the frequency went dead.

-X-

(I'm just going to call Naruto Fox for now.)

Fox jumped from tree to tree in the late afternoon. His senses were working nonstop as he did, looking, feeling for any other presence around the forests and mountains that surrounded the fortress of Groznyj Grad.

And finally he found a small camp with only a few soldiers that didn't belong there, camping under a natural ledge/cave that overlooked the base.

Pulling out a small scope, the blond looked towards the well hidden camp and looked at the uniforms and equipment that they used.

From the dark uniforms he knew that these soldiers were KGB scouts, armed with Scorpion submachine guns, a SVD sniper rifle, and Makarov pistols incase they were seen and attacked by the enemy. There were three agents, one appeared to be a radio technician by the way he worked on the radio while the other two looked like a standard scout sniper unit, one was leaning up against the cave wall disassembling the rifle and cleaning it while the spotter was looking out at the base and writing down things in a small notebook.

The only reason he had found them was due to the faint small of smoke and the foul smell of military grade rations. Usually those things didn't smell but his nose could pick it up and yes, it smelled like it tasted.

Along with the sword on his back, Fox also brought along a few other throwing knives and two ballistic knives.

He jumped and climbed the ridge above them, his stealth surpassing that of a ghosts as he crouched above the spotters location.

"See anything comrade?" he heard one voice ask in the cave below him.

"Nothing besides the normal supply trucks coming and going as well as the patrols. I've written down the times and they match the normal routines." the spotter answered.

"Hey, what about those warnings we got in our briefing? What does a fox got to do with anything?"

The final voice answered this, it was obviously the radio tech as it was further away and he could hear the dials on their radio turning, "They weren't talking about an animal, they were warning us about The Fox."

"I still don't get it,"

There was a sigh, "The Fox is a person, a legendary soldier. Rumors of him working for Volgin have the higher ups worried,"

"If he's so legendary then why haven't I heard of him?"

"Because if it has nothing to do with vodka and tits, you don't give a rats ass,"

One man snickered.

"If he is in fact working for Volgin then we need to know before sending in any other soldiers,"

"So what? A bullet to the head can take care of him,"

Another sigh, "If he is involved here, just shooting him won't do much good. He's known to be able to deflect bullets with his sword."

"Man that's bull-"

The other two watched as the sniper fell to the ground with a knife in the back of his skull before noticing that there was someone else standing in the cave.

"It... IT'S HIM," the technician yelled while grabbing the submachine gun at his side.

The spotter tried to draw his pistol but a sudden swipe from Fox's sword sliced it and his head in two.

The technician fired from the hip, his scorpion firing wildly into the direction of Fox. Bullets riddled the walls and bodies of his dead comrades while the man seemed to move faster than he could see, his sword singing as it sliced through the air and deflected round after round before the tale tell clicks signified that his gun was empty.

Ejecting the clip, he tried to find his extra, looking up and dropping the gun as Fox walked closer.

The technician screamed, drawing his pistol and firing, only to scream louder as Fox just leaned his head to the side, raised his sword, or leaned away.

Soon that was empty and the technician found himself going to pieces... literally.

Fox looked around, confirming that the cave held no other surprises before destroying the equipment and burning the bodies with their own half-assed campfire along with the broken radio and all the notes that they were carrying about the security of the fortress. But he did read a few notes that they had detailing that they were the only unit in the area before burning it.

Pulling out his radio set from his pocket, he flipped it on, "Fox to base, reporting that scouting party consisting of one sniper unit and one radio tech has been eliminated and disposed of. Evidence found indicates that they were the only scouts sent in,"

_"Good work Fox," _A females voice came over the earpiece, _"Colonel Volgin says to return to base if your sure."_

"Affirmative, returning to base,"

-X-

"I'm getting too old for this," Snake groaned, climbing up a ledge as he made his way towards the ruins in the mountains, dodging guards and animals as he went.

Finally, he made it and entered the building that was built in the side of the mountain.

Pistol drawn and knife at the ready, he cautiously walked up the steps to see Eva dressed in her tan one piece jumpsuit with the top laid back, exposing her black leather bra and the scars on her pale back.

"Ah-hem," he coughed into his fist.

Eva turned, "Well that was quick," she muttered aloud while kicking a pair of boots under the table she was using.

Snake holstered his .45 and his knife, "You look like you could use some rest," he stated as he walked forward.

Eva gave a small smile, "I'll be fine... it's just that playing these two roles hasn't left me with enough time to sleep."

Snake looked down at her side, "Where'd you get these cuts?"

She sighed, "The Colonel,"

Snake stepped forward to look at them, "He found out?"

"If he knew I'd be dead already," she said coldly, "No, this is his hobby. He's a sadist"

Snake saw the hate in her eyes as she turned away.

"He gets his pleasure out of making people suffer... he's scum,"

As she looked away, she had given Snake the perfect view of her back and of the various scars on her back, both old and new. He reached out and nearly ran a finger along one, making her laugh lightly.

"Is it really that strange to you?"

He stepped back and to the side, "No... I'm the same way, scars all over,"

Eva touched his sholder, "Can I see?"

Snake stepped back, breaking her touch, "No," he said looking down, noticing another scar just inches below her breast, "Where'd you get this one?"

Eva turned away, "I got it after defecting to the Soviet union," she said quickly before digging through her bag.

"I don't think so," Snake groused, "It's older than that... code breaking is a desk job, where'd you get this kind of scar?"

"Do you really want to know?" she questioned in a dead voice before turning around, "Well too bad,"

Snake frowned but gave a small but quick smile.

Eva smiled and touched his cheeks, "A girls gotta have some secrets you know,"

Then she turned away, "But enough about that, you've gotta get going. The phase two trial of the Shagohod is about to start and it looks like someone is coming to spoil the party."

Snake looked away from her ass as she bent over to go through her bag again, "Khrushchev?"

"I overheard that his forces were on the way here, the Colonel is gather his forces to meet them. If we don't get a move on, security will be even tighter than normal."

Eva turned and handed him a key, "You'll need this to open the underground tunnel entrance. Once you inside you can follow it to get inside Groznyj Grad." she told her before turning and picking up two packs of instant noodles. "And take these too."

Snake stepped up and looked at them, not recognizing them, "What is it?"

"The food of the future, a well balanced meal for the space-age." Eva said before smiling, "I got these from the guard, he said that Fox sent 'em,"

Snake's eyebrow raised, "Why would he send them to you?"

Eva's smile widened, "Fox isn't a bad person, he's protected me a lot and takes care of me... it's because of him that I'm not covered in more scars,"

Snake took the offered packs, "Huh?"

"A while ago, he found out that Volgin liked hearing my screams, that scum likes hearing a woman cry. Fox threatened to kill him if he ever tried... 'that' again,"

"And Volgin didn't do anything?"

Eva shook her head, "No, I think that he fears Fox, after all, not many people can deflect a bullet like he can."

Snake blinked and thought about what she told him, "What do you know about him?"

"Besides the stories? Well... he's scary... I'll say that much, but at the same time he makes you feel like nothing could harm you. Actually, you remind me of him just a little bit,"

"Me?"

"Yeah, he seems cold and mean but on the inside he cares, just like you..."

"What about Sokolov," Snake asked, changing the subject, "Do you know exactly where he's located in Groznyj Grad?"

"He's in the heart of the fortress, the weapons lab. It's divided into three wings, there's the east wing which houses the research facilities, then there's the main wing where weapons are assembled, that's where the Shagohod is. Finally there's the west wing which is connected via passageway to the main building. That's where Sokolov is being held."

She stopped to pull on the top half of her suit and zipped it up.

"To get him you'll have to enter the main wing from the east wing, then go through the passageway on the second floor of the main wing."

"The west wing of the weapons lab, got it"

Eva nodded, "But there's just one problem,"

Snake frowned, "Not again,"

"The west wing is protected by the highest level of security, you need to be Lt. Colonel class to get in."

Eva then took a minute to explain that he could sneak in by stealing the Major's uniform using that mask he had.

Gunshots off in the distance caught there attention.

Turning, Snake went through the door leading towards the fortress and looked around as more gunshots echoed around.

"There!" Eva pointed.

Snake took his scope and looked out to a man with a submachine gun shooting at someone else off in the distance.

Eva took the binoculars, "Shit that's Fox," she cursed handing him the scope back, "I gotta go and you should too, if he sees us we'll both be in hot water."

They watched for a minute before the man leapt away, amazing them as he ran down the mountain at speeds that could rival any car, truck, or even a motorcycle.

Eva's bike was parked off to the side and she hopped on, "See you around Snake, take care of yourself." she told him before putting the helmet on and kick starting the bike, driving off the ledge and zooming away.

Watching with an impressed look, Snake used his scope to watch as she vanished behind some boulders then looked out at the base, spotting Volgin beating a large oil drum.

-X-

Volgin smirked, hitting the drum with both hands while channeling his lightning which made it fly off and slam into another stack of oil drums, sending it high into the air where the broken and burned corpse of Granin fell out and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"Colonel," Ocelot greeted as he walked up, "Did he talk?"

Volgin stood up straight, flexing his arms while arks of lightning jumped around his limbs, "No... died before I could get it out of him," he said as he walked up to the still smoking body.

"Was he the spy then?" Ocelot questioned.

Volgin said nothing as he knelt down and grabbed Granin's leg, lifting it up and twisting the heel off. He threw the rubber aside and pulled out a small black device with a flashing red light, "Look at this,"

"A transmitter?" Ocelot said before looking between it and the body.

Volgin nodded, "Exactly, planted to keep someone informed of his location."

Lighting surged and fried the transmitter, making Ocelot cry out as the sparks nearly burnt him.

Ocelot walked around him as Volgin dropped the transmitter, "Then... does this mean that Granin was the spy?"

Volgin took a few steps away, "Maybe he was being used by someone else."

Ocelot spun around, a look of anger on his face, "Perhaps?" he pointed at the body, "This man was our comrade,"

Volgin smirked, "Comrade or not, he is of no use to us now."

Ocelot stormed up to the taller man, "I don't approve of your methods,"

The sound of a sword being drawn and the feel of cold, wet steel pressing against his neck stopped Ocelot dead in his tracks.

"You approval is not needed here," Naruto said as he held the still bloody sword against the young mans neck. "Volgin is in command here Major Ocelot."

Ocelot growled but backed off before noticing that the silver sword was bloody. "Ah," he groaned in disgust as he wiped at the blood with his glove.

"Fox," Volgin greeted looking at the blond, noticing that his mask was handing off his belt, "I trust that your hunting went well,"

"Of course," he answered before turning to Ocelot, "This is war Major, a cold war. Fought with information and espionage..." they watched as he turned and walked over to the body, "We must root out spies where ever they hide... it is kill or be killed."

Naruto kicked Granin's head to the side, "Any threats must be weeded out and are to be eliminated... your feelings are a menace to the unity of our organization. Someone is guiding the enemies hand and only a single man can accomplish so much... make no mistake, there is a spy among us,"

Ocelot frowned, "But casting suspicion on our own-"

"The C3 explosives have been stolen," Fox snapped, making both look at him sharply with wide eyes.

"It could've been the american," he suggested.

Volgin shook his head, "No, he could not have reached this fortress yet."

Ocelot held out both arms, "Then... who?"

"I'd be careful of suspecting your own men," Called the Boss as she walked up to them with her horse not far behind, in her hand was the Fear's special crossbow.

"Boss," Volgin greeted.

Naruto glanced to the side as he saw Tatyana slowly scuffling towards them, walking around behind Ocelot to stand near him.

"Where have you been?" Ocelot demanded, standing threateningly as he looked at Tatyana who edged closer to Naruto.

"The Fear and the End have fallen," the Boss said, throwing the crossbow to the ground and saving the KGB from having to answer.

Ocelot forgot about the girl to turn and pick up the crossbow.

"Rahh," Volgin screamed, turning the crush a drum with lightning coursing over his arms. "Damn it!"

Tatyana flinched and yelped quietly, moving even closer to the blond man next to her.

"CIA dog... that leaves only the Fury," Volgin said in anger as he turned around, looking at the group as Ocelot twirled the crossbow on his finger, "How could the Legendary Cobras be beaten so easily?"

"He's good," Ocelot said, openly impressed.

"Hmm," Naruto exclaimed, "I never took you as the type of person to fall for another man,"

Ocelot glared at the blond man.

The Boss turned to her horse, "Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

Naruto hummed again, making them all look at him, "Yes... you seem to be doing oh so well. What's the score again? Three to zero? Yes I have faith in you after such a impressive record,"

Boss ignored him.

"But then again the Cobra unit are really a bunch of washed up has beens,"

That struck a nerve in the woman.

"A group of old-fashion has-beens trying to make it in a new day and age, led by a woman who couldn't even take care of her own child."

Seeing her tense up, Naruto knew that she was holding back from attacking him.

"That's right, I know the story, you went into battle, knowing that you were pregnant. You gave birth on the battlefield in a medics tent and only after a day you abandoned your son to continue to fight, as I said before, It's amazing to see that you can be the mother of the special armed forces, yet you couldn't even bother to name your own son."

Boss took deep enraged breaths but forced herself to mount her horse.

"Do you even know where he is?" Naruto asked emotionlessly, "Because I do, he's alive and following in your footsteps."

Thunder boomed in the sky followed by flashes of lightning.

"As interesting as this conversation is, I have to know, what is that American here for? It can't only be Sokolov," Volgin demanded.

"America is out to destroy the Shagohod and get it's hands on your inherence... the Philosopher's legacy,"

"HUH?" Volgin jerked, almost as if he had been shot, "Impossible... the Legacy eh..."

The Boss looked away, "And there out to kill me as well, Colonel tighten the security on this place, I'm going to get the Davy Crockett,"

They watched as she left followed by Volgin.

Ocelot turned to look at Naruto, "Fox, is what you said true?"

"About the Boss?"

Ocelot nodded.

"Every word of it," He stated, "The father was the Sorrow, her former lover and co-leader in the Cobras, but she was an American and he was a Russian. The Sorrow willingly gave his life so that she could complete her mission."

"So who's her son?"

Naruto looked at him, "You'll find out one day,"

Ocelot grunted, watching as Naruto started to walk away, "Come along Tatyana,"

She nodded and took a timid step forward, stopping to look up to where she had left Snake.

-X-

Snake's eyes met hers through his scope and his eyes widened, fully recognizing just who she was.

_To be continued..._

-X-


	4. Chapter 4: Operation Snake Eater Pt 3

Metal Gear: Fox Chronicles

_Chapter 4: Operation Snake Eater Pt. 3_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

-X-

(Most of this is just stuff from the game as I build up to the end of Snake Eater.)

"I see that the Commander has given you permission to roam the base," Naruto stated as she walked slightly behind and to the side of him.

Tatyana nodded, "Yes,"

"Have you been assigned a bunk?"

"Kind of..."

Naruto hummed, "Let me guess, right across from the male officers rooms?"

She didn't even have to answer for him to know that Volgin had done just that.

"I see... come with me,"

She followed him towards the officers barracks, a lone building made just for the officers like Raikov. There weren't many other females around so you could see how being a lone female around military personal could be cause for concern.

Tatyana half thought that he was going to talk to the officers about leaving her alone but to her surprise, he passed them by and stopped at the building next to it.

He opened the door and held it for her, "You may stay here," he told her, letting her walk in and look around. It was a barrack but unlike any that she had seen before, it didn't have rows of bunk beds and footlockers, it looked like a small home.

On the left wall was a single bookcase packed with books, upon inspection, she found titles like, 'The Art of War' by Sun Tzu, 'The Prince' by Niccolo Machiavelli, 'Mein Kampf' by Adolf Hitler, 'The Pivot of Civilization' by Margaret Sanger, 'The Communist Manifesto', by Karl Marx and Freidrich Engels.

Each book could be considered a work of pure evil, excluding the 'The Art of War,' that is. 'The Prince' supported tyranny and in some ways pointed out that evil could be more beneficial to society than good. Machiavelli hoped to start a revolution in the hearts of his readers and actually got just that. He openly said that a prince didn't need to have to be merciful, faithful, humane, honest, or even religious, he just had to appear that way.

Hitler's book helped spread racism, Margaret Sanger preached eugenics, and Karl Marx inspired Communism, the most brutal regime in history.

Next to the bookcase was a simple wooden desk with a simple wooden chair pushed under it while a small book sat on the corner of his desk.

On one side of the back wall was a small table with another chair sitting under it while a small dresser and wardrobe sat against the other side. In-between them was a plain wooden door.

The right wall had a cot pushed against it, the mattress was much thicker than the ones they had in the prison block and it actually had a good pillow as well as sheets.

And lastly, a nice sized couch sat in the middle with a wooden table in front.

"What is this place?" she questioned as she looked around.

Naruto watched her as she moved around the couch, "This is my personal barracks, the men know that trespassing here will get them killed, you won't have to worry about them at all if they suddenly feel the urge to die early."

"Thank you," she said before turning to him with a smile.

Naruto walked past her, "My barracks have a shower in back, feel free to use it." he told her while grabbing the book that had been sitting on his desk and holding onto it, "Hot water is limited so don't waste it."

-X-

Snake huffed in his CQC stance as he aimed his pistol at the Fury.

The Fury was a strange man dressed in a space suit with a prototype jet pack on his back that also doubled as a flame-thrower. The man was a Pyromaniac, from what Zero and Sigint had told him, he had really been the first man in space but due to a malfunction during his reentry into Earth's atmosphere, his vessel was engulfed in flames. It was said that during the experience, he saw the Earth obscured by the fires and became obsessed of his vision of seeing the world in flames.

Para-medic added that due to his severe burns and the scaring that followed, he no longer felt any pain. Seeing as the man never flinched when a bullet hit, Snake had already figured that out a little early.

The Fury stumbled forward, his suit catching flame and smoking.

"Boss... this is the end of the Cobras," he spoke, the end of his flame-thrower scraping the ground.

Snake readied his pistol, waiting for an attack.

"You got to live on... your the only one left." he gasped, standing straight up, "I'm off... to join the sorrow,"

The flames on his suit turned into a large inferno, making Snake take a few steps back while shielding his face from the heat as a loud yell came from the Fury.

Then suddenly, the fire on the Fury seemed to jump off of him before he fell to his knees, holding the sides of his round bubble-like helmet. But soon the flames engulfed him again, seemingly sucked onto his body as he slowly stood.

"Behold, the flames of fury... the fires of hell, will purge me clean."

Snake's eyes widened as all the fire around him seemed to vanish once the Fury's helmet hit the ground, revealing his burnt face as he looked Snake dead in the eye.

The Fury stumbled forward again.

"I can see it," he gasped out, "Mission control, do you read me?"

His hand grasped at the lever by his side before squeezing it, making the two boosters of his jet pack spark wildly before bursting to life.

His feet left the ground and he started flying up in the air.

"I'm coming home,"

With one final squeeze, the jet pack made in awful scream before sending him straight up.

"I see the earth!"

Impacting with the concrete celling, he exploded.

Snake had to leap out of the was as a large chunk of concrete fell right above him, nearly crushing him to death.

Aiming his gun, his eyes widened as he saw two large balls of flame fall from above him before turning and flying down the paths.

They turned and flew straight towards him, allowing him to see that both had a screaming face that aimed right towards him.

Breaking out of his shock, he threw himself aside just in time for it to explode, sending him back into a small hallway just before a wall of rubble blocked it off.

Impacting with the ground made him groan, but after a moment, he got up and shook himself from his daze.

-X-

After a quick but none the less refreshing shower, Tatyana slowly opened the door leading back into Fox's room and peaked in. Seeing that he wasn't there, she opened the door a bit wider while wrapping the towel around her blond hair and holding a much larger towel around her with her armpit.

She quickly got dried off and dressed in one of the Officers uniforms that they had provided for her to wear before looking around again, trying to find that book Fox had picked up and held so protectively.

Looking on his desk she found it bare before looking in the chair then moving on to the bookcase. She hadn't been able to read the front but she had seen that it was a green hardback just a bit larger than his hand.

"Ah, here it is," she muttered, finding it laying over on it's side.

The woman picked it up and noticed how light it was as she looked at the front.

"Bellum omnium in omnes?" she said to herself, realizing that the book was Latin before muttering about not knowing much of said language.

Opening it, she realized that not knowing the language wasn't a problem... considering that there were only about twenty pages on each side that weren't cut out.

"He was hiding something here," she realized.

It had to be something important too as he had taken it with him when he left.

Tatyana closed the book and put it back in place before looking at the clock and deciding that it was time to go.

-X-

Dragging the thin frame of Major Raikov into a locker, Snake stood the man up and grimaced at the sight of his leather thong before closing the door.

Eva was right, the uniform was a near perfect fit and with the mask that they had sent him in with he looked just like the man.

The mask was made for a previous mission before it was scraped. Something about impersonating a Russian military officer but none of that mattered.

Putting on the uniform and mask, Snake checked his .45 and noticed that he was a little low on ammo. Opening the other lockers, he found a few pin up posters, spare clothes, a porno which he took for himself, and lastly, to his surprise, a black sneaking suit like the one Boss wore.

He took it, bundling it up and stowing it in his pack, which, to his shock, fit perfectly as the material it was made of seemed to be extremely thin and pliable.

He walked through the passageway leading to the building where Sokolov was being held. Passing a guard or two who stopped and saluted as he passed by.

Soon he made it into the east wing and removed the mask as he approached the door.

"Here it is," he heard Sokolov say through the double doors.

Leaning to see in, he quickly and silently moved to the wall to look in.

-X-

Sokolov, dressed in his white lab outfit, held out a microfilm to Tatyana who took it and held it up to look at.

"You can count on me," she told him, "What about the Philosophers' legacy?"

Sokolov looked to the side before looking back, "I don't know anything about that," he told her with a confused and wondering tone.

Tatyana pulled out her lipstick/weapon, holding it up for him to see.

Sokolov took a step back, fear in his eyes, "What are you... are you trying to kill me?"

She took a few steps towards him as he stepped back, "What's the matter?" she asked while pulling the cap off.

Sokolov shook in fear as she approached, "I know nothing I swear," his legs hit the bed and he fell onto it, "Only the Colonel knows of the Legacy,"

Tatyana slowly held out the tube and aimed it at his face. "I see,"

The man tried to lean further away, "No... don't" be begged before closing his eyes and tensing.

Twisting the end, lipstick slowly spun out, making him open his eyes in shock as she pulled back and applied it to her lips.

Taking a few steps back, the woman put the cap back on and turned to walk away, leaving the room and letting Sokolov relax his shaking nerves.

-X-

Seeing the woman walk towards him, Snake knew that they couldn't be seen together and quickly moved to hid behind some boxes.

She passed and exited the hallway.

Snake walked to the door and waited for it to open making Sokolov look up as he stepped in, "Who's there?"

Looking as Snake his eyes widened, "Your the man from the CIA," he said in wonder remembering how he was thrown over the bridge last time he had seen him, "What are you doing here?"

Snake took a few steps towards him, "I told you before didn't I?" he said, putting his hand on Sokolov's sholder, "I'm going to get you out of here,"

"Humph, a man of honor, just like your commander." the balding scientist stated before frowning and turning away, "But I'm afraid, your too late,"

"Too late?" Snake repeated, "Don't tell me... the Shagohod's..."

Sokolov nodded, "Exactly, the final preparations for phase two are complete."

Snake stepped to look him in the face, "Sokolov, what exactly is phase two?"

"To put it in technical terms, it's a composite range extension system for medium range ballistic missiles."

"The Shagohod was originally designed as a tank that could launch nuclear missiles from any type of terrane. There was just one problem we couldn't figure out how to solve. The ICBMs we have today are simply too big for the Shagohod to carry. But the military would not hear of it. They demanded a weapon that could launch a nuclear missile directly into the American homeland. That was when I came up with the idea for phase two,"

"But there's no way you could load a ICBM onto the Shagohod," Snake said, "So how'd you do it?"

"By accelerating the Shagohod itself,"

"Accelerating it?"

"In phase two, a rocket booster unit is attached to the frame of the Shagohod."

Sokolov continued to explain how the system worked and that if used, the Cold War would end, engulfing the world in chaos with Volgin and the Shagohod in the middle of it all.

The man sat down on the bunk, "So you see, it's already too late,"

Snake shook his head, "No, it's not too late,"

"What do you mean?"

Snake looked him in the eye, "We still have a chance, all we have to do is destroy the prototype and the whole facility before they can mass produce it."

"But,"

"Just tell me what I have to do to destroy this place,"

"all right,"

-X-

Standing in the locker room of the main wing, Naruto looked at the bare unconscious body of Major Raikov as he laid on the floor.

Walking by, he had seen a bit of white hair sticking out of the slits and opened it, only for the Major to fall to the ground and smack his head on the ground.

Sure he could've caught him but who would want to touch him?

"Colonel Volgin," he spoke through his radio after dialing into the right frequency, "We have a problem."

-X-

"The rocket fuel is stored in tanks near the Shagohod, if you can blow it up somehow..." The scientist got a thoughtful expression, "Some C3 ought to be enough to blow the entire hanger to smithereens,"

"C3?" Snake repeated, "You mean that cutting edge plastic explosive,"

Sokolov made movements with his hands like he was twisting and pulling something, "It can be molded into any shape, the bomb of the future."

"Where can I get it?"

Sokolov made a motion with his finger, "There was some in the armory here but it's gone now, it was stolen by a female spy who was here a minute ago."

"Eva?"

"No, that's not her name. Her name is Tatyana. She was a prisoner here not too long ago, but now Volgin lets her roam around. She asked me to pretend to be her lover so that she could be kept here and I agreed... once she offered to help me,"

"Huh?"

"During the week after what happened on the bridge, soldiers tormented me for being a defector, she somehow earned Fox's sympathy and she got him to help."

"So Fox helped you?"

"In a way," Sokolov admitted, "He made an example of one of them, pushing him around and beating him before making him go and do his duty. Showed them that if they couldn't do their work while injured then they should leave me alone so that I could do mine,"

"Oh," Snake replied.

"Yes, she is not my lover." the older man said while pulling out a photo, "Here... this is my lover."

Snake took it and looked at the picture, "Who are they?"

Sokolov smiled, "My wife and daughter... they're in America."

"Now I remember, your family is in the custody of the CIA," Snake told him while handing the picture back, "So how long has Tatyana been here?"

"Only a couple of weeks,"

"So a few days before the Virtuous mission then."

He nodded, "She said that Khrushchev sent her,"

"What did you just give her?"

"All of the experimental data for the Shagohod," Sokolov told him before grabbing his sholder, "Please it is essential that you destroy the Shagohod,"

Snake nodded, "I will, but first I have to get you to safety."

He shook his head, "No... I'm not going,"

"My mission is to rescue you,"

The old scientist looked down, "Leave me," he muttered before turning away and starring at the wall

"Sokolov!"

"Khrushchev has abandoned me... I can not return to my country... I will most certainly be sent to the Gulags,"

"What about the U.S.?"

He sighed sadly, "Yes, I once thought of that, my families waiting for me there but even if I fled to the United States, I would once again find myself creating weapons of mass murder... In the end it doesn't matter where I go," he told the agent while looking at the plans for the Shagohod, "I am still a weapons scientist..."

He stopped his pacing and grabbed his face with both hands, "To be honest... I'm tired. Everyday I help create things that should never be used, things that should never have existed in the first place. Everyday without sleep... without a word of praise from others... and my creations do not even benefit mankind,"

The sound of doors slamming open caught their attention. Sokolov looked at Snake and he looked back before turning and pulling on the mask as quickly as he could.

The door to the room opened and Volgin stepped in, looking first at the back of Sokolov then to Snake, who saluted.

"Major... what are you doing here? I've been waiting for you in my room," Volgin asked as he stepped closer and closer to the shorter man.

In a flash, Volgin's hand grabbed Snake's crotch and squeezed, making him step back and slap the mans arm away.

The door opened again and Fox stepped in, only to see Volgin grab the man's crotch again.

"Am I... Interrupting something?" he asked coldly.

Volgin pushed Snake back, "Who are you?" he hissed as looked as his hand before making a fist. "Don't play dump with me,"

Sokolov turned and looked at them over his sholder.

"If you think you can fool me then your sorely mistaken" Volgin growled as he stepped face to face with Snake then glared over at Sokolov, who looked away quickly.

Turning back to the fake, Volgin got in his face again, "I know the Major better than anyone else."

Fox turned and walked to lean against the wall in front of Sokolov, is icy blue eyes staring at the man.

"I come here and what should I find? A greasy freebooter,"

Volgin spun around, drawing his Makarov pistol in a flash and aiming it at Snakes face before smirking and turning to fire a single round into each of Sokolov's knees.

Volgin turned and pressed the barrel into Snakes neck as the man fell, crying and gasping in pain.

Snakes hand came up in a flash, grabbing the slide of the gun and turning to throw the larger man down, stealing the weapon away.

Volgin groaned as Snake turned to aim at Fox, who had yet to move.

The door opened again.

Snake turned just in time to see the Boss glide in and knock her knife from her hand just as she grabbed his arm holding the pistol.

Pressing the slide release button and pulling a pin, the woman pulled the small gun apart in his hand before throwing it aside just as Volgin slowly got up.

Boss spun him, throwing him over flipping in onto his back with a thump.

Snake went to flip back onto his feet but Fox lashed out, striking him hard in the chest and sending him stumbling back into the Boss, who held him off balance and slowly pulled the mask off his face.

"What is this fairy disguise?" she mocked as it peeled away.

Volgin stood up as the mask fell to the floor and pulled out another pistol, aiming it at Snakes face.

"Stay out of this!" Boss snapped, throwing Snake back and reaching for the gun, ripping it from his grasp and pushing him down.

She then turned to Fox and glared at him as she stood in the middle of three downed men.

Volgin slowly got but, although much quicker than before, "I can see why they call you 'The Boss'," he said while dusting himself off. "What was that, some kind of Judo?"

She shook her head once, "No, It's called CQC, a basic form of close quarters combat," she said while turning to look at the huffing Snake behind her, "He and I developed it together."

Volgin glared at Snake, "Splendid... I'll take it from here,"

Snake was powerless as Volgin walked forward and picked him up, lightning arcing all over the man's body.

"Are you going to kill him?" The Boss asked.

"Of course... but first, I will make him pay for hurting Ivan,"

The red rubber gloves on Volgin's hands squeaked as he made a fist just before it shot of like a bullet and impacted with his gut, making him bend over slightly. Volgin's other fist came up and uppercut him, making him stagger back as blood dripped from his mouth.

Grabbing his hair, Volgin grinned, throwing fist after fist towards the mans face until blood splattered the ground.

"Fox, take care of Sokolov he is of no use to us," Volgin said over his sholder before punching Snake again.

Boss watched him from the corner of her eye and watched as he walked over and grabbed the white lab coat Sokolov wore before picking him up.

"Colonel stop," Fox said making the man look hatefully to him.

"What is it?" he snapped.

Boss turned around and made the door open, revealing that Ocelot was standing next to it.

"Stand him up, he needs to see this,"

Grabbing Snake by the hair, Volgin pulled him to his feet before grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. Forcing Snake to look at Fox.

Ocelot pushed off the wall and watched.

Fox let go of Sokolov's coat and grabbed his neck, lifting him off the ground while drawing his sword. "CIA American Dog, your mission is a failure." he said before turning the blade so that the point poked Sokolov's chest.

Ocelot's eyes widened as did Volgin's and Snake's. Sokolov screamed one final time, looking weakly down at the sword pricing his chest before coughing up blood and going limp.

Fox released his neck and let the man hang there on the blade before swinging it and throwing the body aside where it crumbled and laid there limply.

He then turned and walked away, passing the Boss just in time for Snakes beating to continue, making her walk away and brush past him to escape the sounds of her former student being mauled.

-X-

Standing against the blood stained walls of the interrogation room, Fox watched unflinchingly as Volgin threw water of Snake.

He had to admit, the American was tough enough to earn a bit of his respect. Hanging from the rafters by a rope with a bag over his head. Numerous burns and bruises on his body from his previous torture with the Colonel.

"Now," Volgin grinned sickly, throwing the water bucket aside where it clanged against the wall beside Ocelot. "Here's where the fun really begins."

His body glowed and the lightning lit up the room.

"My body carries an electric charge of 10 million volts... let's see how you like this."

Holding out his hand, bright blue arks of lightning jumped towards Snake, electrocuting him and making him scream.

"Now answer me, how much does the CIA know?"

Snake shook his head.

Fox looked at Ocelot who frowned and looked away, holding the bullet on his necklace as Snake screamed, his body jurking around violently.

"There after my Legacy aren't they?" the man demanded, hitting him again until his bones lit up. "Your real target is my Legacy isn't it?

Snake refused to answer and Volgin hit him twice as hard for much longer than the others.

"Yes, yes, let yourself go," the Colonel mocked as he stalked around the hanging man, "That's what I want to see,"

The door to the room opened and the Boss walked in.

"It's no use, he's not going to talk," she told him.

Tatyana walked in before the door closed and gasped at the sight of Snake's bleeding and busted body.

"He's been trained not to break," Boss said, looking away as she walked, "Trained by me,"

Volgin growled and started hitting him, making Tatyana wince and cringe each time.

"Admit it, your after the location of the Legacy,"

Snake screamed as lightning surged through him.

"The secret fund established by the three great powers during the two world wars, that's what your looking for. Isn't it?"

A punch to the chest made him jerk from the energy.

"One hundred billion dollars, divided up and hidden all over the world."

Volgin stopped as a small device fell to the floor. "What's this?" Bending down, he picked it up and looked at it, "A transmitter?"

He turned and looked between Ocelot and the Boss, "Who's responsible for this?"

Ocelot held up his arms and shrugged.

"I am," the Boss said stepping forward, "I planted it on him to keep track of his movements,"

Volgin tossed it over his sholder and Ocelot grabbed it.

"Why?"

"So the cobras could ambush him."

Fox stepped off the wall, "If they knew where he was going to be then why was he able to best each one?" he spoke up, making them all look at him, "Colonel if I may, I would like to see some proof that these two haven't been working together the whole time,"

Boss glared at him.

"I'd have to agree with him," Volgin said, making her glare at him.

"You don't trust me is that it?" she demanded.

Volgin stepped back, "No, it's not that," he replied.

"No I don't trust you. As far as I've seen, your whole unit has been slaughtered and you have yet to even look at your former student. You ran away from him, unable to bare the sight of him being beaten."

Fox's voice echoed all around.

"And what prey tell, would you have me do?" she sneered at the blonde man.

"Cut out his eyes," he replied without missing a beat making them all look at him, "A soldier is nothing without his eyes, you made him a soldier, a weapon... now dismantle him,"

"Yes," Volgin laughed, "It'll make for a touching display." he said, turning to the Boss, "He's all yours,"

The woman cut a glare to Fox and pulled out her knife, walking towards Snake and pulling the bag from over his head.

She grabbed him, keeping him from moving as her knife neared his eye.

"STOP!" Tatyana cried, rushing forward and grabbing her arm, lowering it before she could remove his eye.

"What is it?" Volgin demanded.

"He's suffered enough,"

Ocelot came forward, "Well, well, why are you protecting him?"

She looked away from him then to Fox, who looked at her as if waiting to hear the answer as well.

The young man leaned forward, sniffing her and making her step away and towards Fox.

Ocelot stepped back, waving his finger, "That smell," he said before grabbing her arm, "Your the spy,"

She snatched away from him, "What are you talking about?"

"I know that smell," he said before reaching forward and groping her chest, only to be slapped.

"Stop it," Tatyana hissed making Volgin grin.

"Taken a fancy to her, eh Ocelot?" Volgin chuckled, "You might want to be careful, Fox may get mad."

Said person crossed his arms, "I assure you, I hold no feelings for for any of you,"

Ocelot straightened himself, turning to Volgin and ignoring Fox, "No, I have no interest in this woman." he said turning to look and point at her.

"Damn it," Volgin muttered holding out a 1000 Ruble note to the side, which Fox reached over and took before sticking it in his pocket.

Ocelot pulled out his revolver, "I want to test her,"

Volgin grinned, holding his hand out while Fox handed the money back.

He loaded a single shell into the gun, spinning it down his arm.

"I'll let this be the judge,"

Volgin stepped to the side to get a better view, "Do as you like,"

Pulling out the rest of his revolvers, Ocelot started juggling, catching one at random and pulling the trigger, following her as she stepped back in fear.

By the third click, Tatyana was nearly about to back into the wall while Snake watched him pass in front.

Snake's trained eyes caught sight of the shell as Ocelot caught it and swung himself forward, hitting him just in time to knock him off balance.

A loud gunshot rang out followed by the scream of Snake. He had saved Eva's life but in doing so cost him his eye.

Tatyana screamed, turning and running right to Fox and into his chest where she buried her face and cried for her friend. Hearing his screams was painful to listen to, but to know that she had cost him his eye hurt badly.

Fox watched Snake twirl around on his rope, blood pouring out of his eye and onto the floor.

Ocelot staggered close to the Boss, who snatched his pistol away and slapped him, "There satisfied now?" she sneered at him as he rubbed his cheek.

"Well," Volgin mused over the sounds of Tatyana's weeping, "That was refreshing... I'm going to my room."

Volgin left and Ocelot turned to Snake, turning him around and punching him in the back, making the agent groan in pain before he backed off.

"Ocelot,"

Turning to Fox, who had called him, Ocelot had only a moment's warning before he got knocked off his feet by the blond, a bruise already forming on the cheek that hadn't been slapped by the girls.

"Shoot your gun in my direction outside of our matches again and I'll kill you," He said having walked around Tatyana and throwing two halves of a split bullet at him.

Turning around, he walked out of the room followed by Ocelot, leaving the Boss and Tatyana behind.

The Boss waited until the door closed and pulled out the revolver she took from Ocelot. Loading a bullet into it, she cocked the hammer and aimed it at his head before lowering it and shooting him in the leg.

"Run," she whispered, shoving the gun in his belt before walking away.

Alone with Snake, Tatyana stopped crying and walked over touching his cheek and leaning forward to whisper to him, "I've prepared an escape route for us, go out and head west. Pass underneath the connecting passageway and go north, you'll find an open manhole there."

"Your-" Snake tried to talk but Eva shushed him.

"Quite, go through the manhole and down into the sewers, the door at the north end of the sewers is unlocked, you can use it to get outside the fortress. I've got your equipment, we'll meet up later,"

"Eva..."

"But I cant get too close to your cell, you'll have to figure out a way by yourself,"

"I'll be in touch,"

With that, she left the room quickly, leaving Snake to hang there alone... but not for long.

The door opened again and Fox walked in, stepping in close and staring at his face.

"Most impressive if I do say so myself Snake," Fox said, pushing the mans head back and looking at his eye, "You would've given your life to save hers... I find that... respectable."

Fox spent a minute studying the eye, "Your eye is damaged beyond repair, but I doubt that will slow you down much,"

He pulled reached around and slid something into Snakes pocket, patting it, "I expect greatness from you soldier, I can see it in your eye, that burning flame of war, I know that you will escape and I will not stop you,"

Looking at the blond as he backed away, Snake's head began to spin from blood loss.

"Slither away Snake, I can't wait to see what your future will hold. Just know this, our time to do battle will come,"

_To be continued..._

-X-


	5. Chapter 5: Operation Snake Eater Pt 4

Metal Gear: Fox Chronicles

_Chapter 5: Operation Snake Eater Pt. 4_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

-X-

Snake jerked upright, breathing heavily and looking around. Wrapped in gauze and bandages, he found himself sitting on a cot across from prison bars.

He already knew where he was, a holding cell not too far from the room where he had been tortured. Even if he had been woozy from the pain and loss of blood, he had still been able to tell how far he had been dragged.

Turning and putting his feet on the ground, he leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and going through a quick mental checklist of what he had on him.

He still had his pants and boots but all of his equipment was missing, including his pack and shirt. But strangely enough, his radio, belt, and gloves were still on, as well as his headband.

Slowly standing up, he stopped as he felt something press into his back and reached back to feel the handle of the SAA revolver, still warm from his body heat.

Snake looked around, making sure there were no guards watching as he pulled it out and checked it, only to find the only shell inside empty.

He groaned, a slight pain in his thigh reminding him just where the round actually was. Then he stopped, touching just above the tender flesh, he felt something in his pocket.

The man reached in, grasping the object before pulling out, finding it to be a small fixed-blade knife just a little shorter than his old CQC knife and just as worn.

It was in a sheath made of hardened leather and it's handle was actually two wooden pieces held in place with a pair of copper studs that went through the handle, one on the end and another just below the blade itself.

Checking to make sure the cost was still clear, Snake pulled it out to find that the blade showed signs of extreme use, if the many scratches made by using a sharpening stone was any indication. The blade itself was sharpened to perfection. Snake had no doubts that it would be easily to shave in the field with this thing, which meant that slicing someone open was a possibility as well.

Turning it over, he spotted an engraving on the side with a phrase above it. The engraving itself was extremely worn down but he could see the words around it.

"Quod venatur Vulpes canum," he said under his breath, trying to think of what it meant, or even what language it was.

But his thoughts were cut short as the pain in his leg flared again, making him realize that blood was starting to seep through the fabric, meaning that the bullet was still inside him.

He soon realized that they had also given him a fork and suddenly felt thankful to Fox who had slipped him the knife. Using it to help dig out the bullet along with the fork made it much easier.

But then he realized something, the bullet wasn't a bullet. In fact, it was a pill, a Fake Death Pill that upon ingestion, made it look like the user had died.

Stowing the Pill away, Snake had only a few moments to think before his radio vibrated.

_"Snake!" _Came the relieved sigh of Zero, _"Thank god, we've been trying to get you for hours,"_

Snake sat down on the cot, "I've been out cold, I just regained consciousness,"

_"I see, well are you ok, are you hurt?"_

Snake grimaced, "I'm busted up pretty badly, the worse damage is my eye... My right eye was burned by a mussel flash but I can still continue my mission." He reported slowly.

_"I see... well your going to have to find a way to escape Snake, and without your equipment" _Came Major Zero's worried voice, _"Is there anything else?"_

Snake thought about it, "Actually... yeah... I'm not fully unarmed."

_"What?"_

"Fox... he gave me a knife, I think he want's me to escape,"

_"He did?" _Zero asked in shock, _"Why on earth would he want to help you?"_

"I don't know, he came in and said that he found my actions respectable, then he slid that in my pocket before I passed out from blood loss."

-X-

Night fell over the mountain fortress Groznyj Grad and with it a light flurry of snow. Not enough to blanket the buildings or even stick to things but enough to make guard duty an even worse job.

Fox stood on the fortress wall looking out at the pitch black forest path leading away from him and out into the wilderness, silent as the grave.

Behind him, down on the ground, the Boss looked up to him with a glare before climbing the latter up to confront him face to face.

"Why good evening Boss, may I inquire as to why your out and about?" he asked the older woman who glared at him.

"I could ask you the same Kid," she replied with a small smirk forming on her face, "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Fox hummed, "An age jab, how mature. Now would you care to tell me what you want? I rather doubt that you came all the way out here to try and trade insults with me... because if so, I must confess, I find it flattering,"

The Boss frowned, "Fine, I come here because of what you said earlier. I don't like having my motives and loyalties questioned, I brought two miniature nuclear weapons from America to prove myself."

Fox turned his head to look into her blue-gray eyes, "Like it or not, I did question your loyalty... after all, you defected once and betrayed your homeland whose to say you won't betray us? In my eyes you haven't proven your loyalty, in fact, you've proven that you are quite capable of back-stabbing, lying, and stealing."

The Boss stepped closer to him, "If you have a problem with me the spit it out brat,"

Fox turned to her all the way, closing the distance until he was in her face, "You're quite bold for a forty-two year-old... hag."

Their eyes narrowed before both slowly lowered themselves into their stances, CQC for the Boss, and some unknown style for Fox.

The wall wasn't very wide, two people could stand on it standing side by side but it would be a tight fit and there was no real guard rails to stop them from falling. Not that the fall from that height would kill them.

Fox threw the first jab, his right hand flying at her without warning.

CQC proved to be a formable style, as Boss easily deflected it with one arm and struck him with her other elbow, knocking him back a bit.

"You've improved a bit, I see you've been watching my sparing."

Before she could offer a rebuttal, Fox kicked high, nearly hitting her in the side had she not been paying attention.

As they fought, Boss slowly realized that his fighting style was nothing like that of the Russians nor the Americans, it was a mix of many things. When he punched, it seemed like he was boxing, when he kneed or used his elbow, it matched that of Muai Tai.

Almost an hour and a half had passed since that had started fighting.

Fox blocked another strike, grabbing her fist with one hand then her neck with the other and lifting her up, throwing her over him and onto the concrete wall below them before raising his fist up.

Seeing this, the woman rolled to the side just in time for his fist to hit, making the concrete crack and chip where his fist landed.

Boss quickly jumped to her feet and rushed him as he did the same.

Grappling, both fighters slung each other around until Boss managed the sling him aside and off the wall, too bad for her, she went with him as his grip on her was too tight.

Landing on his back, Fox grunted as Boss landed on top of him, all of her weight landing on his chest and nearly breaking a rib.

Both laid there for a moment before the older woman sat up, holding herself up with her arms on his chest and staring him in the eyes.

Slowly, she leaned down and kissed his lips, surprising both him and herself.

A moment passed with her holding his cheeks and him rubbing her back as they deepened the kiss.

Then, ever so slowly, she raised up, breaking the kiss.

-CRUNCH-

The blond man grunted as she punched him hard in the face, breaking his jaw.

"Don't call me a hag, I can still skin you little fox," the Boss hissed at him as he reset his broken jaw before lowing herself again.

-X-

Snake looked down at Johnny and almost felt bad for him. The man had tried to made his stay in the cell more comfortable by giving him his cigarette case without knowing that it was really a case of smokes, but actually a spray gun of knockout gas.

As a soldier, he really didn't have a lot of friends so when he had made one in the guard, it felt kinda nice, especially when his own name was in fact, John.

He almost felt bad that he had knocked out the man considering that he had only tried to help make him comfortable, but he had to escape this place.

Searching the office, he found a few loose bullets that his SAA would fire and took them. He had a feeling that he'd need them.

-X-

LEMON ALERT

In the forest where no patrols would stumble across them, Fox and the Boss were wildly going at each others throats... fighting a tongue war while slamming each other into trees and slowly removing clothing.

Grunting as her back hit the trunk of a large tree, Boss wrapped her legs around him while the top of her white one-peice sneaking suit hung off her waist, showing him her bare perky breasts and the large winding scar from her battlefield C-section.

Fox's top was also gone, revealing to her that while he had rapid healing, he still had some scars as well.

Boss caressed his lovingly... before leaning back and head butting him, making him fall onto his back with her on top of him.

She smirked, rubbing up and down on his lap, "Looks like your not as little as I thought, I guess that's why your called, 'Big' Fox,"

He slapped her ass, the resounding smack echoing around and making her cry out as the man flipped them around, "I've never had any complaints," he said while holding her down by the neck, "Now little cobra, are you ready to submit to my dominance?"

Boss struggled against him, "Careful when you play with Cobras, you may get bitten,"

Fox looked at her and lowered his head to her chest, biting her nipple until it left a mark. "As in nature, a Fox will always kill a snake."

Boss grunted and hissed at him as he then bit her other nipple while unzipping her lower half, slowly bringing the bottom half of the sneaking suit down to show him that she went commando underneath.

He then attacked her between the legs and all resistance in her vanished, gone with a sharp intake of breath and a quiver.

LEMON PAUSE...

Please insert disk two...

Disk read error...

-X-

Huffing, Snake sprinted down the sewers with Ocelot and his soldiers not far behind, feeling like something was happening...

It was a strange feeling... a feeling you got when you knew your mom was having sex and you walked in on it.

-X-

Reading disk two...

Loading...

Please press the Start button.

Grunting as she was pressed into a tree, Boss kissed Fox hard on his bleeding lip, which she had just busted not two minutes prior.

With the taste of blood being traded between each other, Fox plunged in and out of her rapidly. Making her pant and moan into his mouth while he grunted.

A light sheen of sweat covered them as their limits were tested by their animalistic rutting that, even now as the morning sun was starting to rise, they were now just slowing down.

Their mutual dislike for each other was evident, but the sexual tension was equally as powerful. Both hated the other and loved to make them feel pain but wanted to feel the pleasure, so instead of fighting, they concentrated on getting their own pleasure while hurting the other.

Boss would push him on his back, bouncing and riding on top of him while punching him every now and then. She would scratch his back when he was on top, slam him into something, or just plain slap him with a smirk while they went at it in the dense jungle.

Fox never missed a beat, after a minute of her being in control, he would snatch it away, bending her over and humping her from behind, pushing her face into the ground or into a tree and slapping her ass hard enough to leave marks. He would viscously squeeze her breasts, twist and pull at her nipples and make her grunt and groan in pain. When she was on her back, he would bite her neck and breasts while she scratched him and punched his sides.

They finally stopped, Fox hovering over her with his member still deep within her and her arms around him.

Boss could feel his fluids sloshing around inside her as well as their combined fluids running down her ass cheeks and knew that if she hadn't been barren, she would've been carrying his child.

Fox breathed in deeply, giving her one last thrust before she pulled his head down and kissed him again, this time, not trying to harm him in any way before breaking apart and staring into each others eyes.

"I still fucking hate you," she sighed before pulling him close.

"The feeling is mutual."

_To be continued..._

-X-

OMAKE!

Snake's torture...

Ocelot watched with disgust, "I do not approve of your methods, this is gone way too far!" he growled at the Colonel.

The door opened up and Fox walked in, only to freeze at the door, turn on a heel and walk away.

Volgin looked to Ocelot, "Well Major Ocelot, maybe you'd rather take his place then."

Ocelot's eyes widened, "Fuck that, good luck Snake," he said before turning and walking away.

Snake, who had the bag over his head the whole time was ready for any torture they'd throw at him. The Boss had trained him not to break.

"You've got a nice body," Volgin stated before grabbing the bad over his head.

As it was removed, Snake blinked his eyes rapidly before looking at Volgin and screaming.

"AH NO PLEASE I'LL TALK!" he cried as he saw the man, dressed in a leather police hat with a leather spiked collar and tight leather ass-less chaps with nothing on his chest.

"So... let me show you MY snake!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

One way to defeat Volgin...

Saluting to Volgin as he walked in, Snake looked at the large man as he walked up.

"Major, I've been waiting in my room,"

"..."

Volgin looked at Sokolov, who looked away, then back to the masked man and frowning.

"What is this?" he growled, "Huh?"

Volgin pulled his gun, "You didn't think that I'd figure it out?"

Snake looked to Sokolov then to Volgin while taking a step back.

"Sokolov's lover has been cheating on him and fucking Fox all the time, I should've known that you'd cheat on me like she had been on him!" he screamed as tears started falling from his eyes.

Volgin pointed the gun at the scientist, "And how dare you steal my man!"

The gun went back to pointing at Snake before the man stuck it to the side of his own head, "Fine, if you don't want to be with me then I won't get in your way ever again,"

The gun went off and Volgin fell to the floor, dead.

Fuck you!

In another part of the base, Fox had Tatyana bent over a bed as he fucked the shit out of her. Her screams and moans keeping the rest of the soldiers awake.

Finally one had enough, turning and leaning over the edge to look at the pair on the bunk below, "Could you keep it down? Damn it I have to work in the morning!"

Fox turned to the man, "Fuck you!" he snarled before speeding up his thrusts which made her screaming get louder.

The rest of the squad groaned, all 49 of them.

OMAKES... to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6: Operation Snake Eater Pt 5

Metal Gear: Fox Chronicles

_Chapter 6: Operation Snake Eater Pt. 5_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

-X-

Laying in the middle of a remote part of the forest, on the chest of the man she loved to hate, the blond woman known to all as simply, 'Boss' rubbed her cheek against the firm chest while taking in his scent. There were many feelings that could be used to describe how she felt; dirty for lowering herself to have sexual intercourse with him, soiled for allowing him to even touch her. But even then, they all paled in comparison to the feelings of fulfillment, the feeling of having all your stress melt away, the tiredness and soreness ceased to even bother her.

She ideally wondered to herself on how this could be, how could she feel this way in his arms? How could she feel at home in the arms of the man whom she loved to hate and hated to love?

The feel of him inside her gave her the same sense of satisfaction that hitting him gave. The feel of his thrusts and sweaty body easily compared to that of when she felt his bones pop in their fights, or when she saw blood flow from a wound.

Time seemed to pass them by in the clearing, animals and birds seemed to ignore them, making calls and other little noises as if they weren't even there. Even, to her amazement, a small light-gray fox with a white snout and a streak running between its eyes and down its back pranced over happily, stopping beside them but just out of reach.

She watched it watch them, sitting there with the biggest blue eyes before cocking its head to the side.

She blinked, only to find that the fox was now gone, only catching a glimpse of it's fluffy tail before it vanished behind a tree.

"We both know who your child is..." Fox stated simply as his hand rubbed a scar on her lower back. "I've seen how you look at him when no one is looking,"

She said nothing.

"They say that your genes carry on more than just your genetic code... some believe that along with it, it carries memories, experiences, and even thought patterns." he continued as he closed his eyes, "I've know about him for a long time... and he will make a fine soldier... just like his mother."

"You shouldn't speak of what you do not know fully," she said against him, showing that she was serious as her fingernails pressed into his flesh.

He never flinched, "Indeed... many wars have been fought over simple misunderstandings and lack of proper information. I said that I knew the truth and I do, I was simply stating what any fool could find out with a few connections, something that I knew would anger you into attacking." he replied.

"Then prove it," she challenged, knowing that the information was hard to find and only known to a select few.

Fox hummed, "June 6, 1944, you were wounded in the battlefield during the Allied invasion of Normandy, France. The resulting wound forced the Doctors to give you a Cesarean section which resulted in you receiving the scar on your torso. Shortly after his birth, Agents of the Philosophers took him from you,"

"You know a lot," she said coldly at the memory.

"Indeed I do... but the irony here is that even now, after all this time, you see fit to scold him... I must admit, watching you slap Ocelot was quite humorous... before I punched him."

"He may be a Major here, but he still has much to learn," she muttered.

"Yes... but you do know of his rivalry with Snake? Sons of the Boss competing against one another to best the other..." He was silent for a moment before speaking again, "But I must ask... why do you fight?"

The change of subject was sudden and caught her off guard, "What?"

"I said, 'Why do you fight?'" he repeated.

The Boss thought about it, her eyes studying his chest like she expected the answer to show up there.

"I fight for the joy I get in battle," she said in a tone that left no room for questions, "What about you?"

"I fight... simply because it is the only thing I'm good at," the man said, "When I think of working some civilian job in a factory or at a desk, I get the feeling of being lost... homesick even. The battle field is my home, gunshots and screaming lull me to sleep, the feel of a weapon in my hand completes me. I was born to be on the battlefield and I will die there as well, for War is my life.

-X-

Snake cursed, running down the tunnels towards a light at the end. Eva had called and told him that his escape wasn't as clean as he had thought, that the whole base was now on high alert. To make matters worse, trained dogs had led them to the manhole that he used to get into the sewers and were now chasing him.

Glancing behind him, he growled at the sight of the two dogs followed closely by five soldiers, two of them being the Ocelot unit while the other were the standard GRU.

Being chased had ruined his plans, he had already missed the door that he had to take and now he was at the end of the road... literally.

Skidding to a stop, Snake caught his balance, looking over the edge at the long drop off that he was faced with.

Snake turned to see that the five men had stopped and were now aiming their guns at him, ready to shoot at a moments notice.

"Huh?"

Ocelot walked up from behind them, the spurs on his boots clinking as he stepped up, passing the men who stepped out of his way.

Ocelot was grinning up at the tunnel above him, before throwing his arms out to the side, "I've been waiting for this!" he said excitedly.

He then held his arm up to the men behind him, "Nobody interfere!"

The five glanced to each other then stood straight, lowering their weapons to watch.

Ocelot drew his pistol and snatched the bullet from his necklace, taking the chain off and holding a normal looking round up for Snake to see before loading it into the cylinder and spinning it down his arm.

"This is were it ends," he told Snake as he cocked the hammer.

The SAA was leveled at the man.

CLICK

Snake blinked before leaning back, making Ocelot's eyes widen.

Rushing forward and cocking the hammer, Ocelot slowly pulled the trigger, "SNAKE!" he screamed as the man fell, only for the dull -CLICK- of the empty chamber to mock him.

Stopping just short of the edge, Ocelot grit his teeth as all he saw was the splash.

He aimed the gun, looking around the guard to see that the next shot would've been the one.

"Hm," he growled with a small smirk as he flipped his gun around and into the holster, "Don't die on me yet,"

-X-

After dressing and parting ways with the blonde woman, Fox returned to the base to find it on high alert, with the gates shut and locked with twice as many patrolling sentries walking around, most with full gear and even attack dogs.

Having been... busy the previous hours, he had no idea what was going on at the time.

"You," he snapped at a passing guard, making him snap to attention.

"Sir?"

"What's the situation?"

"The american prisoner has escaped sir, the sergeant guarding him was found unconscious. Colonel Volgin has had the entire base's security heightened while units search for him." the soldier reported before being sent on his way.

'So the Snake had managed to find a way out... he's a resourceful one,' he thought as he continued his walk, entering the main building where he was soon confronted by Volgin along with a slightly battered looking Raikov who had a bandage wrapped around his bruised forehead.

"So finally he returns," Volgin growled angrily, "Do you know that the prisoner has escaped, all while you were gone?"

Fox looked him dead in the eye with a straight face, "Well I can't be in multiple places at once, do not blame me because you failed to increase security in the prisons."

"Sasaki was placed there on your recommendation," the tall man started.

"Indeed he was, but I do not handle the posting of guards, you left him there in the detention block alone with a man who easily infiltrated the base, who's to say that he couldn't escape too." Fox snapped back.

"Do not go pushing the blame on Ivan, he has been in the infirmary,"

"And do not go pushing it on me sir, I am not his subordinate, when he is injured I do not pick up his slack. And incase you have forgotten, I am a Field Officer not a paper pushing Admin. My place in on the field not behind a desk signing, sorting, and filing papers."

Volgin towered over the blonde, "You forget who your talking to Fox."

They were nearly chest to chest and the nearby soldiers/officers were watching with bated breath. Never before had the two highest ranking men in the base squared off like this.

"So have you... Volgin,"

Now they all knew there was a problem, Fox never called the Colonel by name, it was always 'Sir' or 'Colonel' when he addressed the man.

They all started backing away slowly, even Raikov made himself scarce as the sparks started to fly. The pair were on the bottom floor of the main wing, in the middle of large open room.

The rubber gloves squeaked loudly as the large man clinched his fists and grit his teeth in anger.

Almost as if a buzzer had sounded, both men struck at the other.

Ducking under the lightning charged fist and well within the mans guard, Fox's elbow rocketed into his torso like a hammer, making Volgin cough as the breath was forced from his lungs.

Turning under the Colonel, Fox grabbed his arm and threw him over his back and onto the floor, where he laid there gasping for breath and coughing.

"You forget Volgin, I'm better than you. You may outrank me but in the end even a lowly grunt can kill the commander."

Turning on his heel, Fox moved to walk out the door. "Watch your step Volgin, you may be my commanding officer but I will kill you should you threaten me again,"

-X-

Opening his eyes, Snake surfaced the water, taking a deep breath of air as he caught his footing, only to find himself in waist deep water facing a long stretch of river with burning trees on both sides of him.

Sloshing through the water, he followed the only path he could, ignoring the burning trees all around him as well as the flaming limbs above him.

Then, almost as if god was mocking him, it started to rain and thunder, he suspected that it was lightning too but the flames above him blocked his view for a few minutes until the rain put the fires out, revealing dark, cloudy sky.

Suddenly, the water in front of him rippled, sending waves of water out as a ghostly figure raised from the center with it's back facing him.

Pulling the revolver, he aimed it at the person, "Are you one of the cobras?" he questioned while keeping the gun leveled.

"Sad... so sad," the man said, floating above the water as he slowly turned to face Snake, his body never moving as he turned. "A host of Sorrows... and you are one of them,"

The hooded man slowly pulled back his hood, showing Snake his slick back white-gray hair, pale yellow eyes, and box framed glasses.

"I am the Sorrow... like you, I too am filled with sadness," he said as the heavy raincoat he wore faded into nothing. "This world is one of sadness... battle beings death, death brings sorrow. We can hear them, there voices... they fall on deaf ears... but, make no mistake, the dead... are not silent,"

The mans left eye started bleeding, "Now, you will know the sorrow of those whose lives you've ended," he said as his lenses shattered.

Stepping back as the Sorrow raised himself high in the air, Snake looked down to the water to see a mass of ghostly figures staggering down the river.

-X-

Tatyana, Code named Eva, exited the shower of Lt. Colonel Fox's barracks with a worried look on her face. After calling Snake on the radio to warn him about the bases heightened security, she had been waiting for him to return her call and tell her that he had made it.

But night turned to day and she had yet to hear from him, she feared that he had died or had been captured but as far as she knew, he hadn't since the base was still on high alert.

She had to repress her want to call him over the radio which she had managed to hide under Fox's bed but the fear of being caught by him stopped that from happening. He hadn't returned yet from the night before and she expected him to return at any moment.

But the night of waiting and nervousness had given her a perfect chance to go through his things, as rude as it seemed since he had been kind enough to help her and give her a place to sleep without having to keep one eye open, but she couldn't help it.

The simple wooden dresser held his PT shirts and tank tops, socks for both ceremonies and day to day activities, standard issue undergarments. But to her surprise, in the bottom drawer, she found a sectioned box that held a large selection of knives ranging from slim throwing daggers to the spring-loaded ballistic knife.

Next to it she found a wide metal case made of metal. Inside she found a dull black Scorpion submachine gun with a wood grip sitting on a soft cushion with 20-round extended box magazines lined up beside it.

This discovery shocked her, from what she knew, the man known as Fox only used bladed weapons, but scratches and notches showed that it had been used before.

Not wanting him to know about her snooping, Tatyana had put everything back the way it was and continued on while keeping an ear out incase he showed up.

His wardrobe held his uniforms, on the right was his tops and on the left was his pants, but the middle held a bunch of straps and vests for holding ammo or his other weapons.

But her biggest discovery came in the form of a notebook hidden in his desk, way in the back where you had to really be snooping or already know where it was.

It was the Journal of Naruto Uzumaki the man known as Fox.

After the first few pages she knew that this ninety page journal was a preverbal gold mine, filled with the thoughts and idles of the man some hailed as the perfect soldier. But with it came a startling realization, Fox fit the profile to that of both a Sociopath and a Psychopath from what she learned in her training.

In her training, she learned that there was 16 signs to look for in a person she thought may be a Psychopath and he fit at least twelve of them while he fit most of the signs of a Sociopath.

That scared her. Fox was a very dangerous man in his own right but to find that he may just have a mental disorder was terrifying. But then again, a Soldiers mind differed from a normal Civilian, his behavior was probably just his own personal coping mechanism.

But back to the journal, the first few pages were just short entries, like small notes and ideas he had, but slowly they became more detailed. Outlining some of the things he had done and his confusion on why he never felt remorse for doing said things.

Her train of thought came to a halt as the door opened and Fox walked in, stopping at the sight of her in only a towel.

"Am I... interrupting something?" he asked slowly as the blonde woman's face turned to a small smile.

"Nope," she purred, "Not a thing,"

Fox's eyes narrowed as he noticed how differently she was acting.

Tatyana was a little surprised herself at her actions and tone, seducing him wouldn't help... then it hit her. Getting in even closer with him would help her, it would help a lot. If she was his lover then no one would dare mess with her. The only problem was now, she had to seduce and charm him.

Sauntering up to him while keeping the towel raised, she got in close and started humming as she rubbed his arm. "Do you like what you see?" she asked with a suggestive tone, never expecting what was to come.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Well it's a short chapter but I'm working on it.


	7. Chapter 7: Operation Snake Eater Pt 6

Metal Gear: Fox Chronicles  
Chapter 7: Operation Snake Eater Pt. 6  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
-X-

Snake couldn't believe it, he had never really believed in luck, something that the Boss had beat out of him during training but now he was starting to believe that just maybe it was real. He had just survived a brush with death, even waking up on the other side where he saw the ghost of every soldier and Cobra member he had killed. At the end of the river he had been forced to walk down, he woke up to find himself floating at the bottom of the river and nearly drowned while struggling to make it to the rivers surface.

It wasn't until he got on dry land and called the Major did he find out that the person he had faced was actually the Sorrow, a long dead member of the Cobra Unit who had been killed years ago.

He then called EVA to check in and tell her that he was alive, only when she answered, her voice was ragged and tired. He had feared that she had been found out but she assured him that she hadn't to alleviate his fear. Once he told her that he had floated down the river, she seemed to perk up and told him to follow down it, that there was a waterfall with a cave behind it where she would meet him later. He still wanted to know what was going on but she refused to say anything and told him that he had to wait.

So with that, he went followed the river and found the waterfall where the cave was. It was wide and man made, it even had ashes from a campfire there. Being wet and cold, he risked a trip out into the forest outside and brought in some wood, hoping to make a friction fire like he had in his survival training to warm up.

-X-

Tatyana sighed as she laid limply on the bed belonging to Fox, the sheets pulled up to cover her nude aching body. She had honestly surprised herself by trying to seduce the dangerous man known as Fox, even more so when she found herself riding his shaft and changing positions every now and then.

The numbness in her core from being taking for so long was rather pleasant, even the pain in her rear felt pleasing, which was strange. She had only done that one time before and hated it with a passion, but now she found that she liked it.

He had left his quarters an hour ago, waking her up in the process when the metal door closed. That left her along to think about things until she heard the radio's near silent beep and to her relief, it was Snake.

After she told him where to meet her and got off the radio, she was faced with a dilemma. One that Fox had caused and would make it hard to leave... her legs were half numb. How would she be able to walk right to get to a bike and get out of the base?

-X-

"I don't like this Fox,"

Naruto stood on the rood of the hanger looking out at the base, watching a lone motorcycle ride out of the base, "It does not matter if you do or don't, the only thing that should concern you is writher or not you did your part."

The voice from behind him sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I changed the patrol schedules. She should've have plenty of time to return without being seen."

"Good, she will be the one to lead us to our goal."

"What about the American spy?"

He was silent for a moment, "His involvement no longer matters, let him complete his mission..."

The blond swordsmen then smirked, something that frightened the other person who had moved to his side, "The stage has been set, when the dog of five stars comes to take the scholars wealth they will find not the hidden trove but the red herring left by the Vulpine Elder,"

"I hate when you speak in riddles," the voice huffed before turning away.

Hearing the sounds of the person leaving, Naruto hummed and watched as the motorcycle vanished into the trees before leaping off the roof.

-X-

Snake closed his good eye and crossed his arms as he sat in front of the small fire he had going. The cave was a great shelter but with the running water nearby, he was starting to shiver a bit due to his lack of clothing. Water conducted heat from the body much faster than air and with his pants soaked, he was forced to strip to his underwear and dry them by the fire.

Wanting to keep the smoke from the fire to a minimum, he had to keep the thing small but was able to catch some fish in the water below the waterfall, helping him regain his energy.

But without his equipment, he wasn't able to really take care of his medical needs, his bandages were ruined and some of his wounds had started bleeding again, seeping small amounts of blood down his body.

Suddenly, he heard the roar of a motorcycle approaching, getting louder and louder until, out of nowhere, the large bike flew through the waterfall and slid to a stop. Revealing EVA dressed in her KGB uniform.

"Nice to meet you Snake," EVA smiled as she took off the white helmet and set it down on the gas tank, "I'm Tatyana,"

Having jumped to his feet and pulled the SAA revolver, Snake relaxed his stance as she cut the bike off and dismounted before throwing him his gear, "Eva, you could use a towel," he joked while picking his stuff up.

She smirked and put her hands on her hips while looking him over, "So could you,"

-X-

After a few hours of rest and some patching up, Snake found himself sneaking through to the hanger housing the Shagohod, taking a familiar path that had once led him to seeing Sokolov being killed and leading him to one of the most painful beatings of his life. Using the information EVA had given him as well as a spare key that she had stolen for him, Snake was able to enter the hanger and was about to plant the first of the C3 explosives when he got a call on his radio. It was EVA.

He answered it but got nothing, the line was dead silent. Recalling her radio frequency, he continued to get no response and began to worry but continued to place the explosives on each of the fuel tanks.

On the third tank he got another call. It was EVA again.

"Snake... I'm sorry," Her voice whispered over the radio as he picked up, sounding weak and defeated, "I'm so sorry Snake... I had no idea..."

"EVA!" He questioned with worry in his voice, "EVA what's going on? Answer me!"

"Forgive me Snake... he knows... he knows it all... Fox tricked us both... he tricked us all."

"EVA!"

"That will be enough of that little spy," A new voice said over the radio, a male voice, "You've played your part well within my little game, but unlike before you have nowhere to run to,"

Snake felt his heart race and for the first time in years, a gunshot made his heart freeze just as her radio died.

He just sat there, in a strange form of shock after hearing his friend and contact die, just listening to the static from the unresponsive frequency.

"Snake!" The Major called out after patching into his radio, "Snake are you ok?"

"Major... EVA she..."

"Yes... we heard it all, I'm sorry Snake. But you have to continue on with your mission, don't let her death be in vain."

"But she said that they knew about the plan,"

"Snake, you still have a chance, plant the explosive and get out of there, there's no way they they can find and disarm them in time."

"Roger."

After planting the last two bombs, taking a little extra care to hide them better than he had the others, Snake prepared to leave the hanger only to hear the voice of Volgin call him out.

Aiming with his silenced .45 pistol, he approached only for the Boss to surprise him, snatching the gun away and flipping him onto his back.

"Why'd you come back?" the blond woman sneered while tossing the gun aside, watching as Snake stood up and fell into his CQC stance.

The door on the upper floor walkway opened, loudly slamming into the metal wall and catching Snakes attention, which proved to be a mistake as the Boss rushed him and once again knocked him to the ground, this time taking the knife he had. But not the one Fox had given him.

Ocelot, who had been with Volgin, stepped up from behind, well out of striking range and aimed his revolver at the man.

Snake knew he was defeated and frowned, but looked up to the walkway and felt relief, there, watching from the railing, was EVA... with Fox holding her by the arm while he held the woman's radio unit in the other hand.

"Well... now that we have both spies here, we can finally do what should've been done a long time ago," Volgin growled out as Fox jumped down to there level, moving to hold the woman around the waist and forcing her to her knees once they landed, revealing that her hands were tied behind her back.

The swordsmen then threw the radio down, showing to Snake that the radio was riddled with bullet holes.

"Hehehe," Volgin chuckled, "To think that lovely Tatyana was a spy." he mused with a sick grin, "Almost pains me to have to kill her,"

The Colonel then looked to Fox, "Did you retrieve the item?"

"Of course I did," the blond said, pulling a small microfilm from his pocket, "I have the Philosophers legacy,"

"I'll take that," Volgin said while holding his hand out, only for the blond to place it back into his pocket, "What is this?"

Naruto stared at Volgin and reached behind his back, shocking everyone as he drew a Skorpion submachine gun and aimed it at the man, "Watching you boast your power was quite amusing for awhile Volgin, but we all know that without the information stored on this microfilm, you are but a pest to those in try positions of power."

"You... your betraying me!" Volgin raged.

"Betray?" Naruto repeated questioningly, "No, I'm not betraying you... I was never on your side to begin with. Watching your attempts at changing the world was amusing for a time, but I just needed to know where you hid this... I find your use of this money to be insulting... I shall be taking this and putting it to better use."

Naruto grinned, shocking them all at his show of emotion as he began to laugh, "Volgin you are a fool, you honestly believed that I supported you? No... I've lived for a very long time... I've battled with the Seminole Tribes during the Second Seminole War, fighting alongside of the Natives of Florida in protecting their land. I've fought alongside the U.S during the California Wars. Then Spain in the Hispano-Moroccan War. Later, I fought with the Russian Empire in their conquests of Central Asia and my personal favorite, the American Civil War. I've lived far longer than your pathetic self, killed more than you've ever dreamed, I've become the ultimate soldier, tactician, officer, and spy than you could ever hope to be. And all throughout my never ending life I've learned this... there will never be a shortage of war. People like me... there will always be a demand for my kind. Human nature craves battle, craves death, craves to kill and be on top. The lust for battle has long been engraved into our DNA, our genetic code... and with this... with the Philosophers legacy, I will ensure my own legacy of war."

Naruto looked down at the horrified Tatyana, "I must thank you little spy, without your help, this would've never happened. But not only is the information on the money here... no, this carries with it the information of the Philosophers themselves. This was Boris Volgin insurance policy, as head of their money laundering, he needed something to use incase his fellow Philosophers tried anything. That is where you came in Volgin... you were to be his vengeance."

"How do you know this?" Volgin demanded, making Naruto smirk.

"Because you did not murder your father, you stole the legacy but did not kill him... I was the one that did so... after prying the information from his lips with a few hours of torture. His screams, the screams of a grown man crying for death were so... fucking... hysterical." Naruto told him with a sick grin of his own. "And now, I'll be going, Khrushchev has decided to cut his losses and will be carpet bombing this place soon enough."

"And what makes you think I'll just let you leave?" Volgin demanded with lightning arching over his body.

Naruto chuckled and whistled, moments before the large hanger doors opened to reveal three Hind Helicopters and three full units of men aiming their guns at the group, "Besides the fact that I could kill you easly... I have my army... where's yours?"

He turned and approached the chopper before stopping and turning to them again, "Come along Ocelot, it's time to leave,"

The younger man nodded and put his gun away, turning to leave and running over, passing Naruto and entering the chopper.

"How about you Boss?" He questioned while looking at the woman, "Your mission is over, I now have the Legacy... and your son... would you care to join me on my ride straight to hell?"

To be continued...  
-X-  
REVIEW  
Tell me how i did and let me know if I should continue.


	8. Chapter 8: Operation Snake Eater Pt 7

Metal Gear: Fox Chronicles  
Chapter 8: Operation Snake Eater Pt. 7  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
-X-

A moment of silence engulfed the five remaining inside the hanger used to shelter the Shagohod. Each standing or in EVA's case kneeling with the chopper blades whirling in the background, ready to take off when ordered. The knowledge of what he had just told them burning in their minds.

"Hmm," Naruto exclaimed, "I see... your silence is more than enough for me." he mused aloud, a small frown on his face, "I expected as much anyway, you are still a loyal dog to the end. Holding to your obligation even in the face of temptation... commendable... yet foolish."

He turned and started towards the Hinds, calling to the Boss over his shoulder, "When our missions are finished, yet us meet once more in the next life. If there is a Heaven or a Hell, I'm sure there will be a special place reserved for our kind."

Volgin ignore the others and growled in rage at being tricked and having his money stolen, "THIS ISN'T OVER YET!" He screamed while ripping his officers greatcoat off and throwing it aside, revealing the dark orange rubber suit he wore with the ammo belts crossed over his chest. The large man pulled a few rounds loose and held them in-between his fingers.

Naruto stopped walking and glanced back, "Of course it is, your just too fucking ignorant to know it."

The man charged his fists and aimed at the blond, the electricity setting off the six rounds he held.

Too fast to be seen, Naruto had one of the solid combat knives he carried out and deflected the bullets with ease, "You can not beat me Volgin, have you yet to figure that out?" He then threw the knife, sending it flying right through the Colonel's earlobe and severing it.

The Russian cried out, holding his now injured ear while the severed piece of ear fell to the ground. "You son of a bitch!"

But Naruto wasn't finished, five more smaller knives followed suit, four hitting their marks, one in each shoulder and one in each thigh while the last flew way off course... or so it seemed.

"Now, I've wasted enough time playing with you Volgin," Naruto sneered while turning once again, "I'll be leaving you to die a dogs death... but even then, such a thing is too good for you."

Upon reaching the Hind, he signaled the units to board the choppers and had the pilots take off.

Ocelot, who was on the same Hind with some of his men, stepped up to him and yelled over the whirling of the blades, "What now Fox? Where will we go?"

He smirked, "That is the question, 'where will we go'?" he repeated before chuckling, "You will continue on... I still have something to do,"

Before Ocelot could question the man, Fox was gone, free falling through the air at breakneck speeds.

-X-

With Fox gone, the Boss didn't stick around and managed to slip away without them noticing. Volgin was still pissed and after removing the blades in his limbs, he set his sights on Snake.

EVA got out of there while Snake was fighting Volgin, her ropes cut thanks to Fox, whose knife had cut through the ropes without anyone seeing it.

After defeating Volgin with just minutes left on the timers to the C3, Snake ran out of the hanger just as EVA skidded to a stop on her motorcycle with a sidecar attached. They drove through the base heading towards their escape route, EVA dodging soldiers and other bikes while Snake used his guns and a newly acquired RPG to clear the way. When the Hanger exploded, the pressure wave felt like someone had punched them in the chest. But their hearts dropped when they saw the Shagohod emerge and start chasing them.

EVA didn't waist any time and pushed the bike to the limit, reaching the airstrip with Volgin, who wasn't quite dead yet giving chase. But with Snake shooting the drill like tracks each time he got near, they managed to slow it down and turned to cross a bridge which had been rigged with C3 by EVA.

They waited until Volgin was nearly on it and Snake shot it, causing the bridge to collapse into the canyon. But Volgin managed to use the rocket booster the Shagohod had and used the falling bridge like a ramp, shooting to the other side with them.

But the Shagohod was too damaged and Volgin got out, standing on the top and slamming his arms through the metal and grabbing the wires, 'hardwiring' himself into the Shagohod. Snake got out of the sidecar with the RPG and shot at Volgin while EVA drove around, trying to distract him. Finally, after numerous hits, the Shagohod gave out. Volgin kept pumping his powers into it to make it work but failed, not only they but turning the Shagohod into a huge lightning rod. A single bolt of lightning killed Volgin. Ironically.

With that, they shot off down the mountain paths, only to be met with guards who started chasing them while it began to rain, as if things weren't tough enough. Snake killed any that got too close but once they reached the forest and lost them, Snake noticed that the tank was shot. He told her this and when she looked down to see, neither noticed the fallen tree in their way until it was too late.

"Damn it!" Snake growled out as he rolled onto his front, body aching from being through off the bike and back first into a tree. "EVA?" he called out, looking around and not noticing her at first.

"Over her," She called, voice weak and pained.

Be crawled towards her voice and managed to stand, finding her sitting against a large log. But his relief didn't last as she moved her arm and lowered her leg, showing him the sharp branch that stabbed through the left side of her torso.

"Snake..." she winced while looking at him, looking anywhere besides her wound, "How's it look?"

He cringed at her pained look and wavering voice, "Pretty bad,"

She huffed, looking at him with her soft green eyes, "Huh, not a sensitive bone in your body," she murmured before coughing, spitting up blood. "Are you ok?"

He nodded, "I'm fine,"

The motorcycle exploded, catching his attention, "We have to get out of here, that explosion will attract attention. Come on, lets get you fixed up,"

"No," she told him, coughing again, "Leave me,"

"EVA!" He growled, "I'm not leaving you, I need your help."

Her defiance melted away at his admission, within minutes, he was helping her up, pulling the branch out of her side, and started patching her up with the medical supplies he had left.

He had called Paramedic for help and she helped walk him through the process and soon, EVA was up and ready to follow him. Still in pain, but able to move on her own without much help.

Snake led her through the forest, helping her climb over the ledges and defending her when he needed. But she still had her Mauser, having holstered it when she retrieved the bike near it's hiding place near the hanger. She wasn't up for heavy fighting and would be a sitting duck thanks to her wound so he took extra care to watch out for enemy soldiers who were hunting them.

-X-

Finally, after what felt like ages, the two noticed that the forest was thinning out and came upon a lake with a seaplane floating right next to the small dock.

Eva, despite her pain, jogged out into the open and turned back to Snake, "Come on Snake," she said while waving him over.

He sped up and jogged over but stopped halfway and turned.

She say this and frowned, "It's the Boss... isn't it?" she asked, mostly to herself, "I'll go get the WIG ready,"

"Right,"

Eva frowned, "I'll leave you two alone but come back in one piece ok?"

Snake nodded and watched as she turned and started towards the plane.

He walked towards a small field of white flowers not too far away where he spotted the horse that the Boss would ride and approached it, only for a large explosion in the distance behind him to make him turn.

When the shock waves hit him, he put his hands up to cover his face and stumbled a few times before it stopped, allowing him to look up and see the lingering mushroom cloud off in the distance while white flower peddles fluttered in the air.

"Life's end..." the voice of the Boss spoke from behind him, making him spin around to see her holding the launcher for the Davy Croquette just before she dropped it. "Isn't it beautiful? It's almost tragic, when life ends it gives off a final lingering aroma... Light is but a farewell gift from the darkness to those on their way to die."

She looked off into the distance for a moment before turning to him, the knee length black cloak she wore fluttering with her movement. "I've been waiting Snake, for a long time. Waiting for your birth, your growth, and the finality of today,"

"Boss..." Snake sighed as he looked at his mentor, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" she repeated, as if his question was foolish, "To make the world one again, the world used to be whole... but with the end of the second world war, the Philosophers began to fight amongst themselves and the world was torn apart. The Cobras, the ones that fought and trained along side of me, they too were torn apart as well. People like the Philosophers, arguing like children... and people like Fox... who only live for war... people like them have ripped the world apart once again."

She caught a fluttering peddle and looked at it, "With today's politics and the march of time, the line between ally and opposition are blurred, today's comrades are tomorrows targets, changing with the wind at any moment... ridiculous isn't it? Remember back when I was leading the Cobras, America and Russia were working together but now, we are fighting a Cold War. Whose to say that it will be the same in the twenty-first century?"

"You asked me why I did what I did... the answer is simple, I want to unite the world once again... Years ago... I was the first human in space. But you won't read any of that in a history book. Back then, we didn't have the technology to block out cosmic radiation and the government wanted human data so whoever they chose would no doubt be exposed to radiation. I was the one they chose, seeing as I had already been exposed once before. But when I was in space, I saw the world for what it was, a whole but that was where it hit me. Space exploration was only another game in the power struggle between the US and Russia. The irony is that both are spending billions in the missile programs and space race only to one day arrive at the same answer... we are only a tiny planet in a vast space, just one small cosmic body called Earth. It has no boundaries... no west... no east... no Cold War."

She released the peddle and it vanished in a flurry with the others flying around. "But we have talked enough... in ten minutes the Soviet Union will flatten this place... only one of us will leave here alive... I've raised you... loved you, given you weapons, taught you techniques, endowed you with knowledge... there is nothing more for me to give you, the only thing left for you to take is my life."

She pulled out her Patriot, causing him to ready himself "One must die and one must live."

The Boss pulled out another double drum clip and loaded the gun, "In ten minutes, Russian Migs will bomb the hell out of this place. If you can beat me in ten minutes you will escape in time... lets make this the greatest ten minutes of our lives Snake."

-X-

Eva busied herself with preparing the plane for takeoff, doing anything to keep her mind off the fact that Snake could very well die. She and the Boss had met before, Boss had been an instructor at one of the 'Charm Schools' and had taught her a bit, but that had been more than enough for the Boss to recognize her as that girl.

A single gunshot pieced the air, making her body tense. The fight between mentor and student was over and only one was left alive.

-X-

Minutes before...

Snake watched the boss fall to the ground and waited for her to get back up, but she didn't, she didn't even attempt to stand. Walking up to her prone body, he found her staring up at the cloudy sky while her wounds seeped blood, staining the silver sneaking suit she wore crimson.

She glanced at him weakly and held up her hand, holding out a small object to him. "Here... take this," she told him, revealing it to be a microfilm. "This is... half... of the Legacy," she stopped to cough, blood flying into the air an onto her chest. "Fox... only found one... he didn't get this one... keep it safe."

Snake took it and put it away before kneeling down next to her as she picked up her Patriot and held it out to him, "It's our only hope."

Snake palmed the gun and looked at it, "A Patriot?" he muttered before looking back at her, "Why are you giving me this?"

She reached out and touched his knee. "Jack... or... should I say... Snake. Your a wonderful man... Kill me... kill me now... do it."

He looked at her then to the gun and back again before slowly standing up, letting her hand fall to the ground before slowly moving the gun to aim at her.

"There's only room for one Boss... and one Snake."

The gunshot seemed to echo for hours.

Snake looked to the sky and then back down at the now dead woman, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully as she laid there. The white flowers around her all started to turn red with the petals fluttering around changing too.

The horse that had been standing a little ways away made it's way over and looked down before throwing it's head upward and releasing a mournful whinny. Snake looked at the animal across from him and felt it's pain, killing her was one of the most painful things he had ever done.

The large snakelike scar that marred her half exposed torso glowed and began to slither around, disappearing to her back where a solid white snake quickly slithered out from underneath her body and towards the woods.

Watching from the tree line, Fox allowed only a moment for himself to morn the loss of a great warrior then looked down, where a three foot long white snake was staring at him before slithering away.

"Farewell Boss... may your soul find peace within the next life."

Looking at Snake, he hummed before jumping away.

-X-

When Snake arrived at the plane, EVA got ready for takeoff and looked back at him, only to see that he was standing by the open hatch looking at a red flower petal in his hand. "Are you ok Snake?"

He turned to her, "Yeah,"

The flower in his hand flew off, the wind from the plane picking up speed sweeping it right out of his hand.

As the plane left the water, she looked at him with a small grin, "I told you that you could trust me,"

That made him smile a bit as he shut the hatch. Turning, he unbuckled his equipment belt and dropped it while looking away from the woman.

Suddenly the plane dipped to one side, causing Snake to stumble into the wall while EVA screamed in shock and tried to jerk to the side, causing the plane to dip to the other side and throwing Snake into the other wall.

"EVA!" He growled out while griping his head, "What the hell?"

She turned to him, "Something's on the plane one of the engines are gone!"

Quickly getting to his feet, Snake went to the door and looked out the window, only to see Fox in mid swing.

Sparks flew from the hatch as the door was cleaved from the hinges and sent tumbling through the air before skipping across the water. Snake jumped back in time not to be hit by anything and soon found himself looking at a smirking swordsmen.

"We're not done yet little Snake," Fox said while holding his sword in a reverse grip. Looking down, he saw Snaked equipment belt and picked it up before slinging it out the open door leaving him with only the knives he had on him.

Snake glared and rushed forward, throwing a punch at the blond and managing to land a solid blow on Fox's jaw. Fox grabbed him by the shoulders and spun them around, slamming Snake into the door leading to the cargo area before taking him by the throat and head butting him repeatedly.

EVA gasped and turned, looking just in time to see Fox slam his forehead into Snakes nose then knee him in the side.

Snake grunted at the strike to his side but when the next strike connected, he caught it and spun, throwing Fox into one of the curved frames of the wall before trying to hold him there. But the blond raised one foot and firmly planted it in his chest, pushing him off and into the opposite wall.

Both slid to the floor and got up, Fox swinging his sword while Snake did a roundhouse kick, earning a gash on his shoulder while kicking Fox in the mouth, sending him stumbling and slamming into the seat next to EVA.

"Good Snake," Fox hummed, "But as you should know, a cornered fox is much more dangerous that a jackal,"

The blade that he had held on to for the whole battle flew at the one eyed man, nearly taking his life only for his nicely honed instincts to save him by telling him to duck.

Snake glanced behind him and grimaced at the sight of the blade jammed deep into the metal door, over a foot of it stabbed through the three inch thick steel door. Looking back he had only a moment to curse himself before a foot struck his face, flipping him back onto his back.

"We're too heavy!" EVA cried out as the plane refused to go any higher, the missing engine making it impossible to climb high enough to make it over the mountains that they had to overcome.

Snake grunted and stood up, ducking under a fist that left a dent in the wall and punching Fox in the gut, doubling him over to be tackled. The two men rolled down the cockpit and towards EVA, coming to a stop with Snake on top where he punched the blond hard in the face, busting his lip and shattering a tooth with the two following strikes.

But on the third, Fox caught Snake's wrist, making it impossible for him to attack. Seeing this, Snake threw his head forward to head but him only for Fox to maneuver his upper body aside, causing Snake to slam his face into the floor.

The force of his own attack stunned him, leaving Fox with the perfect opportunity to flip Snake over and take his place, grabbing him by the neck with his left hand and slugging him over and over with the right while ignoring the blood that poured from his bloody lip and missing tooth.

Five punches in and Snake fell limp, his arm slapping against the metal floor while his head lulled to the side.

Fox took a breath and raise his fist again, ready to finish him off only for Snake to grab him in mid swing and throw him off of him and into the back of EVA's seat, giving him the chance to roll back and steady himself.

Fox stood up and popped the bones in his neck before grinning, "Your skill... you are truly a legend in the making." he told the man while pulling out a combat knife, "You skill surpasses even that of the late Boss... and yet you still have some time to grow."

"Why are you doing this... for revenge?" Snake questioned while getting his own knife out.

"Revenge?" Fox repeated with a chuckle, "No, nothing as trivial a revenge. I fight merely for the rush of battle, the battle lust. Surely you know what I'm talking about? From the moment I fist stepped foot on the battlefield, tasted the exhilaration, the tension... it all became a part of me. Once the warrior within is awakened it never sleeps again, craving bigger tension, bigger thrills."

The two studied each other like fighting wolves.

"Power, money, sex... all are as trivial as revenge to a true warrior, the only thing that satisfies my cravings are a bloody battlefield. War is forever, I'll never be without my drug of choice so long as humans walk this earth,"

"So there are plenty of job opportunities... is that what you mean?"

Fox nodded once, "Essentially, but even if the impossible takes place I'll make it my duty to right that wrong,"

"You'd start a war for the hell of it!" Snake exclaimed.

"Wouldn't be the first time. Isn't it strange that there is a twenty plus year gap between the two World Wars? All the little conflicts between them were nothing compared to the first World War... I needed something better... Hitler was convenient find, so charismatic and a great public speaker,"

Fox vanished and appeared behind Snake, using a bastardized form of CQC to throw him forward and disarm him, forcing Snake to use the knife that Fox had given him. "But now is not the time for stories, now is the time to fight, to see if you deserve the right to live past today,"

EVA jerked the stick to the side, causing the plane to tilt to the side and knock Fox unbalanced. While he stumbled, she turned to Snake, "Snake, catch!"

Fox saw her toss a gun and sprinted up towards them.

-Click-

-Slink-

Both froze, Snake holding EVA's Mauser to Fox's cheek while Fox held his knife to Snake's throat.

"Tell me... what is your name?" Fox questioned after a moment of silence.

"Snake."

"No, not that name" he said, shaking his head, "Your as much a snake as I am a fox. We are men with names... my name is Naruto... what's yours?"

Snake gave a small grin, "John,"

"John..." Naruto repeated, testing the name. "How... American, utterly plain and yet, I'll remember it till the end of days. John, the son of the Boss in all but blood."

Naruto smirked and dropped the blade, letting it clatter to the floor. "I can not wait to see what you do in the future. No doubt that it will be grand. I'll have my eyes on you... John."

As the blond turned and stepped away, not caring that Snake was still holding the Mauser on him, John blinked and could say nothing at the man stepped to the open doorway and glanced to him.

"See you on the battlefield John, maybe as enemies... maybe as friends... who knows, the tides of war are unpredictable and yet... War never changes."

To be continued...  
-X-

PLEASE REVIEW.

I haven't gotten my dose of reviews and have gone into a depression, please support my addiction to reviews. On another note, the next chapter will be a Aftermath of Operation Snake Eater, it may be a bit short but another chapter should be posted shortly after.

Oh and before someone points this out, John is his real name, Jack is a fake name given to him by the ones he works for.

Well all that's left is to say 'until next time' so... well... until next time BYE!


	9. Chapter 9: Snake Eater Aftermath

Metal Gear: Fox Chronicles  
Chapter 9: Operation Snake Eater Aftermath  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
-X-

Upon returning to the US, Eva got Snake drunk on drugged wine under the guise of a celebration, causing the man to pass out on the floor of a very nice mountain villa. She then went through his stuff, seeing as they had yet to report in to Snake's handlers and took the microfilm from his things. She had contemplated killing him afterward, as to cover her tracks but couldn't bring herself to do so. She stood over his defenseless body, aiming her gun at his head, the barrel shaking uncontrollably before she turned away.

Orders be damned. She had lied and used him enough, she would not kill him too.

But she still had a few things to do. Snake had to know the truth...

-X-

When he woke up, Snake looked around to find that it was morning. Groggy and confused, he tried to find Eva but didn't see her at all.

Standing up, he saw the bottle of wine she had given him and saw a picture of himself sitting there, the picture she had taken of him. On the back he found a pair of lips and the words 'Good Bye' and knew that Eva had left. Snake put it down and noticed a reel of film sitting next to the picture with a player next to the armchair.

He took a minute to get dressed and set it up, sitting down and lighting up a cigar as Eva's voice came from the speakers.

Good morning, Snake. I hope you slept well. First of all, I have to apologize. I wasn't sent by Khrushchev. I'm not a KGB spy and I never worked for the NSA. I am an agent of the People's Republic of China... For the General HQ Second Department of the People's Liberation Army... It was all a lie. I tricked you... and I'm sorry. The Philosophers still exist in China, too. You see, my mission was to find out where Volgin was hiding the Philosopher's Legacy and steal it, so I infiltrated his base as a KGB spy. The two NSA code breakers who defected in 1960... were actually both men. The real ADAM never showed up at the meeting place, saving me the trouble of having to eliminate him. I sneaked in by pretending I was EVA, and you and Sokolov and Volgin... you all believed me.

Snake closed his eye and sighed, taking a deep draw on the cigar

The Boss was the only one I couldn't fool. She was the only one who knew I was a fake. She told me everything. Why did she open her heart to me like that? At the time, I couldn't understand it. But now I think I do. Snake... she wanted you to know the truth. She chose me to tell you. That's why she saved my life. I've lied to you so many times. But not this time. My orders from the government were to obtain the Legacy... and to eliminate everyone who knew the truth about what happened. In other words, I'm supposed to kill you. But I can't do it. Not because we loved each other. And not because you saved my life. But because I made a promise to the Boss, and I intend to keep it. I just wanted you to know. And... you have to live.

Weeks later, Snake found himself walking down the halls of the White House, dressed in his olive drab ceremony uniform to meet the president who wanted to honor him for his work. But all throughout the day, the words from the tape echoed through his mind.

Snake, listen to me. She didn't betray the United States. No, far from it. She was a hero who died for her country. She carried out her mission knowing full well what was going to happen. Self-sacrifice... because that was her duty.

Walking through the doors, the first three he saw were Zero, Paramedic, and Signet, who stepped aside while clapping, Signet even patted him on the back a few times.

He walked past them, ignoring the few people with cameras and the other bureaucrats as he walked up to the President, who held a medal and began to pin it on his chest.

"You are above even the Boss... I hear by award you the title of Big Boss." the President stated before stepping back.

Snake... now known as Big Boss, stood at attention and saluted the man.

"You are a true patriot," he finished before holding his hand out, only for Big Boss to look at it and slowly take the offered hand.

Photos were taken over and over again by the reporters and he could hear a man talking, saying that they should have a unit like FOX in the army with someone like him to handle the top-secret missions, a man who combines the qualities of a soldier and an agent.

Soon he was walking out, blowing off the man who wanted to shake his hand and worrying the support team who was with him during the mission.

Leaving the White House, he went to the military graveyard, Eva's words once again taking hold.

The Boss' defection was a ruse set up by the US government. It was all a big drama staged by Washington so they could get their hands on the Philosopher's Legacy, and the Boss was the star of the show. They planned it so that they could get the Legacy that Colonel Volgin inherited and destroy the Shagohod at the same time. Only a legendary hero like The Boss could have earned Volgin's trust. Finding out where the Philosopher's Legacy was hidden was to be her greatest mission. Everything was going according to plan... but then something happened that no one could have predicted. Colonel Volgin fired an American-made nuclear warhead at Sokolov's research facility. Khrushchev demanded that the US government provide proof that it wasn't involved. They couldn't just abort the operation to steal the Legacy, so the operation itself was greatly expanded and revised. The authorities in Washington knew that in order to prove its innocence they'd have to get rid of The Boss and that one of their own would have to do the job. The public couldn't be allowed to find out about it, not ever. This, they concluded, would be the best way to keep the whole thing under wraps. The Boss wouldn't be allowed to come back home alive. And she wouldn't be allowed to kill herself. Her life would be ended by her most beloved disciple... that was the way the government wanted it. That was the mission she was given. And she had no choice but to carry it out... her death at your hands was duty she had to fulfill. Out of duty, she turned her back on her own comrades. A lesser woman would have been crushed by such a burden.

With a bouquet of white flowers in one hand and a suitcase in the other, he walked though the cemetery towards a grave marked as, 'In memory of a patriot who saved the world:?-1964.

Snake, history will never know what she did. No one will ever learn the truth. Her story, her debriefing... will endure only in your heart.

With tears in his eye, Big Boss set the flowers down and opened the case, pulling out a Patriot submachine pistol and set them both on the grave before standing.

Everything she did, she did for her country. She sacrificed her life and her honor for her native land.

He saluted the headstone.

She was a real hero. She was a true patriot.

-X-

Naruto sat at an old rickety table in a dirty old bar with two of the soldiers loyal to him flanking his sides while he looked at the man across from him with a smirk. "Mr. Okello, I believe we have an accord... me and my men will fight with you... let the Zanzibar Revolution begin."

-X-

Days later

The Zanzibar Revolution was not was the blond soldier had thought it would be, he expected a bloody war zone littered with loyalist and rebel corpses... all the revolt was ended up as a surprise attack on the Zanzibar Police Force, where the revolutionaries took their weapons and proceeded to Zanzibar Town where they overthrew the Sultan and his Government. The death toll was close to only 80 with 200 injured.

John Okello, the man who had arranged the contract for him tried to back out of the deal, saying that the blond had done nothing. He became corpse number 81.

Abeid Karume, the leader of the Revolutionaries soon became the country's new president and head of state, not only that but he then took on the debt that Naruto demanded. After all, most of the 81 men killed were because of him and his soldiers. Karume was forced to pay the debt under the threat of being... 'removed' from power by the less than pleased blond.

He and his forces were less than happy with the turn out. The former GRU soldiers wanted to fight and their commanding officer felt the same way. They wanted war.

-X-

When Eva returned to China, she was welcomed with open arms by the Peoples Liberation Army but it was not to last. A few days after she handed over the microfilm she had taken from Snake she was called in by her superiors who were less than thrilled. The microfilm was a fake, there was no information regarding the Legacy, only a message addressed to her.

_'Did you really think that I would allow the Boss to take half of the Legacy to give to Snake? Have you learned nothing about me Tatyana?'_

It was short and didn't have a signature but she knew who it was, Fox had left a decoy of his own.

This blunder cost Eva her job at PLA Intelligence and ultimately led to her being expelled from China all together.

But she didn't lose it all. She wasn't without a backup plan if she was ever in need of money. Her plan came in the form of the journals she had stolen from Fox, the gold mine of information that she could have published for mercenaries and soldiers all around the world to read.

With all the musings, rants, ideology, and ideas that the legendary soldier known as Fox had written, the book was now being translated and sold all over the world to mercenaries, PMCs, soldiers, and even normal civilians. It was called, 'In the Fox's eyes,' now exactly what she would've chosen but the publisher was adamant about it, but it didn't change the fact that any who read it quickly hailed it as the 'Mercenaries Bible' and tried to live by the words of the legend. To top it all off, she had managed to get a picture of him back in Russia where he wasn't wearing his mask and it was printed on the last page.

With the money she got from the sales, she put her past with China behind her and went south... right into Vietnam. Years later, in the year 1968, she vanished without a trace in Hanoi.

-X-

1968

Four years after Operation Snake Eater...

"Man I fucking hate this mountain shit," Grumbled one of the former GRU turned mercs as he and other mercs of Naruto's unit trekked up a mountain covered in thick overgrowth.

"Well we signed up for this, the money is good and the Commander keeps us well supplied with what we need from the Viet Cong." Another man huffed, carrying his AK-47 over his solder by the strap, "Be thankful that we are here and not with the guys disarming the American traps."

Naruto and his unit minus Ocelot who had vanished were aiding the communist forces of the Viet Cong, mainly because the former GRU soldiers were still believers in communism and didn't really like the Americans too well. Naruto personally didn't care, either side was fine for him. But the Viet Cong, while thinking that he was an enemy at first, quickly learned that they were Russian and welcomed him and his men with excitement.

"Enough," their squad captain hissed back at them, "We are to keep our position hidden for our attack on Lima Site 85 and I'll shoot you both myself if you screw this up. Not to mention was Commander Fox will do to us all."

Pale and wide eyed, the two men shut their mouths and continued along the overgrowth.

For their help, the Viet Cong allowed them to use their supply lines, supplying them with anything they needed for the right price or in exchange for 'missions'. Soon after watching him kill entire units with only his sword, they named him 'cô gái tóc vàng ma qu' which translated into 'Blue eyed Devil' in their language. With their fully armed Hinds and training, they made a large impact of the battles, using multiple tactics and strategies to keep the Americans on their toes.

Anyway, the upcoming battle here was to capture a North Vietnamese station on top of a remote mountain that was being used as a recon and communication relay. Small teams were out defusing mines and traps set around the base while a larger force acted as a decoy and seemingly with drawled from the area.

The radio operator with them signaled to the leader, "All right men, you know the objectives, kill anyone inside and take control of the base!"

-X-

Naruto lost all of his soldiers in Nam, each dying like true warriors, guns blazing. The men were dead, the Hinds were wrecked and completely destroyed, but he still had the massive amount of money thanks to the legacy... well half of it. The other half was given to Ocelot, who vanished years ago but the half he had was well hidden, no one would ever stumble upon it nor would they be able to force it out of him. Which was a good thing. Because near the end of the year 1970, he had been on the third and final Hind by himself when it was shot out of the air. Normally things like that were simple for him to escape from but the AA rounds had hit the cockpit and struck him multiple times. The last thing he remembered at the time was crashing onto a river bank before waking up in a American field hospital, where he was under heavy sedation. The last thing he heard before falling under the effects was something about a newly formed organization back in the US Government wanting him for some reason... they were called... the Patriots.

To be continued...

-X-

-Timeline of events in Metal Gear-

Snake Eater... 1964  
San Hieronymo Takeover... 1970  
Les Enfants Terribles Project... 1972  
Peace Walker Incident... 1974  
Outer Heaven Uprising... 1995  
Zanzibar Land Disturbance... 1999  
Shadow Moses Incident... 2005  
Tanker Incident... 2007  
Big Shell Incident... 2009  
Liquid Sun, Solid Sun, Third Sun, Twin Suns, Old Sun, Naked Sin... 2014

The Zanzibar Revolution takes place in 1964, it's a real revolution in history, not a part of the Metal Gear series.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10: Rise and Fall of Big Boss

Metal Gear: Fox Chronicles  
Chapter 10: The Rise and Fall of Big Boss.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing

-X-

The Patriots... the word left a bad taste in his mouth, even when he didn't speak it, Snake, now known to the world as Big Boss, grew to dislike his former friends and could no longer stand to be a part of what they became.

During the San Hieronymo Takeover, where agents from FOX had taken over a Soviet base in South America on the San Hieronymo Peninsula. He had ben captured and taken to the peninsula where he was imprisoned and interrogated.

Not knowing that he had nothing to do with this, the Department of Defense charged him with treason, believing him to be the leader of the takeover. He could see why they thought so, the person leading things there had managed to gather other FOX members who specialized in solo sneaking missions and killed off any of those who opposed, something that they thought he was the only one capable of doing.

While he was imprisoned, he met another prisoner named Roy Campbell, a Green Beret who had been sent to take care of the FOX problem. He later managed to escape with the man and contacted Paramedic, who informed him that he and Major Zero had been charged by the Pentagon with treason since they thought that they were the masterminds. Paramedic and Sigint also helped to clear their names, seeing as they too were being partially blamed for the uprising.

The two went on to persuade members of the former Red Army, along with some other FOX operatives that hadn't joined the uprising to join with them to rise up against the renegade members.

He killed the renegade leader, Gene, but not before learning that The Bosses death was actually planned from the very beginning by a single deviously-cunning strategist. He had always believed that it was because Volgin launched the miniature nuke in Russia that the Boss had to die, but now he was told that someone had planned it.

Afterwards, with the help of the soldiers he had recruited, they destroyed the nuke that Gene had been threatening to launch on the US. But with Gene dead, that left him with a large cache of funds and supplies that Gene had extended to use to create his personal fortress.

Back home, his actions were reported and the press changed the story that had once named him a terrorist and said that he went there to take them down, once again making him a hero. After the incident, he officially formed FOXHOUND, to carry on the tradition of the FOX unit and give a home to the soldiers he recruited.

After San Hieronymo, Ocelot, who was a double agent for the US, joined up with Zero and extended an invitation to Snake to join them in the formation of a new organization known as 'The Patriots,'. An organization to honor the last wish of the Boss. Not too long after he joined, he participated in a rescue mission in 1971 in Hanoi to rescue Eva and recruited her into the Patriots. It was there that he heard the news, Naruto, or better yet, Fox was close by, having been shot out of the air by US forces and was in a medical tent at one or the US bases.

He did everything in his power to have the blonde taken to the states and healed, having grown to respect the man over the years, even keeping the sword that he left from the plane back when they fought in Russia. In no time, Fox was taken from the base and the three were returning to the US.

The AA rounds tore the blonde up pretty badly and he had to be sedated for safety the whole trip but when they landed, Zero assured him that he'd do everything in his power to get the swordsman fixed up.

Fox soon fell into a coma due to his wounds and the sedatives.

Snake then started hearing stories about him, some of which were true, some exaggerated, and other were outright lies. After some investigating, he grew infuriated to learn that it was Zero spreading them in order to gain more power. Sick of being a puppet and annoyed by Zero's lust for power, he soon began to think about leaving the Patriots.

In 1972, he was gravely wounded in battle and later learned that while unconscious, Zero brought his body to the same place they had Fox, a lab, and had his genes extracted to make genetically enhanced soldiers as well as finish up the Les Enfants Terribles Project.

Enraged at this, the project became the last straw and he withdrew from the Patriots and FOXHOUND, determined to oppose Zero and his plans. His only regret at the time was not being able to help Naruto, who had been moved to another location once he learned that Zero was also trying to do the same with his genes, keeping the blonde in a coma with drugs.

Drifting from country to country as a lone soldier, Snake soon returned Vietnam as a mercenary to participate in Long Rang Reconnaissance Patrols (LRRP) and later served with the Studies and Observation Group (SOG), Green Berets, US Army Rangers, and the Wild Geese. Afterwards, he established his own guerrilla group known as Militaires Sans Frontiers.

Near the end of 1972, he and his group were hired by the Colombian Government to work with the Colombian Army. During this time, his unit ambushed Kazuhira Miller and his guerrilla unit, wiping out the unit and nearly killing Miller, who later became MSF's second in command alongside Snake.

In 1974, after what later became known as the Peace Walker Incident, which had been a elaborate set up by Zero to have him rejoin, he learned that Miller, or Kaz, had been working with Zero as a businessman solely to expand MSF. However, he forgave the man and told him to 'assemble the men' as they were now going to be hunted down.

But on the bright side, he heard from one of his contacts that Zero and the rest of the Patriots had their hands full, seemed that someone forgot to give Fox his medicine to keep him in a coma.

Fox had destroyed much of the lab and murdered many of the staff at the hidden lab with his bare hands before getting his hands on one of the guns that security had and nearly killing Dr. Clark, aka Paramedic who had been experimenting with his DNA but managed to escape.

The blonde then vanished and hadn't been seen since.

-X-

1980...

Snake, now referring to himself as Big Boss, seeing as he now thought that he surpassed The Boss, seeing as she laid down her gun without a fight and accepted her fate to die for the country that betrayed her, now had over 70 missions under his belt. Fighting in the Mozambican Civil War, where he found and rescued Gray Fox for the third time, this time from a POW camp.

But after rescuing Gray Fox as well as a little girl, they returned to America but later returned to Africa to continue fighting, leaving the little girl behind.

Big Boss achieved near-mythical status due to his extraordinary military career, heralding him as a true hero and making the front covers of popular magazines in many countries. But none of that truly mattered to him as much as the fact that now he could consider himself an equal to Fox.

Now, he only wanted to meet the man again.

If only he knew that his wish would soon come true...

-X-

Naruto, like Big Boss, despised the Patriots for what they did, stealing four years of his life and keeping him in a coma for so long. Over the years, his body had begun to weaken and had it not been for that, he would've killed that bitch who experimented on him. He destroyed the equipment around and stole information out of revenge and anger before escaping and spending the next few years hidden away, regaining his skill and working on his body.

From what information he found, Snake had joined up with the Patriots and began to plot his vengeance.

Tracking the man down, he found him serving as a combat instructor who worked to reintegrate former child soldiers into society on government base.

Sneaking in, he found the man training the children in hand to hand combat and drew a handful of throwing knives before slinging them all towards the man.

Big Boss, who was watching the growing child soldiers practice in the only thing they knew, heard the sound of something flying towards him and jumped aside just in time for seven knives to stab into the ground where he had been standing, casing the child soldiers to stop what they were doing in surprise.

Turning, Big Boss saw a shadowy figure falling towards him and backpedaled in time to dodge a heel drop that cracked the pavement below.

Far enough to get a good look without being close enough for an attack, he studied the attacker. He wore a short hooded cloak much like The Boss had worn back in Russia with the hood up and a half mask over his lower face.

"Who are you?" Big Boss growled out while dropping into his CQC stance, "Identify yourself,"

"The one you've made an enemy," the person stated coldly before rushing forward.

Big Boss grunted as he blocked a high kick, which felt like someone had hit him with a bat, and continued to block or dodge what he could before a solid blow to his chest knocked him back.

Coughing from the strike that surely bruised his ribs, Big Boss stared at the man in shock, "That stance... those strikes... Fox?"

Fox lowered the hood and showed his cold blue eyes and short blond hair while keeping the mask over his lower face. "Indeed John... or is it Big Boss now, but no matter, you will soon die for what you've done."

The child soldiers watched in amazement as the man attacked their trainer, both fighting on even ground and beating each other to death.

Fox managed to gain the upper hand and got Big Boss in a strangle hold, tightening his grip and trying to snap his neck. "I'll fucking kill you Patriot dog!" he hissed out.

"I'm not... a Patriot," Big Boss gasped out, spots appearing in his vision, "I... tried to... help you..."

One of the children must have liked Big Boss and saw him as their hero, because before his neck was broken, someone had thrown a rock at Fox, forcing him to loosen his grip a bit as it his him in the back.

Throwing his head back, Big Boss struck Fox in the face and managed to escape his death just as the soldiers of the base made their entrance, rushing in with guns at the ready. Just as they began to raise the guns to fire and Fox drew a pair of larger, more solid knives, he yelled out the order to stand down.

The resulting stand off was intense, both the American soldiers and Fox were prepared to kill, waiting for the other to make a move or for the order to be given.

"Listen," Big Boss started in a pacifying manner, "I know what they did to you but I swear that I didn't know until it was too late. They hid you before I could do anything. Just... can we just talk like human beings? If you don't like what I have to say then we can continue this."

Fox narrowed his eyes before flipping the knives in his hand and sheathing them, "Fine... let us talk before I draw my conclusion."

-X-

Despite the slight animosity the blonde held for him at the time, Big Boss managed to prove his innocence to Fox, although it had taken all his negotiating skills and nearly ended in disaster a few times but in the end, he had convinced Fox that he had nothing to do with keeping him in a coma for so long, only being the one to find him and get him taken to the US.

"Hmm," the blonde exclaimed after having things explained to him, "I guess I should've taken a bit more time to look into things before setting my sights on revenge."

It wasn't a real apology per say, but Big Boss saw it hidden in his words as they walked in outside in the afternoon sun, away from prying eyes and curious ears. "I am glad that you are here though, Naruto," he stated after a moment, using the blondes real name as a show of friendship... however twisted it may be. "I need help with something and honestly... well your probably one of the only people in the world that feels the same as me that I could trust."

Seeing that the blonde was waiting, Big Boss continued, "I need someone that I can trust to aid me with my vision... I want to stop the Patriots abuse of soldiers, to create a haven for our kind..."

It went without saying, Naruto's contempt of the Patriots made a perfect motivation and he agreed to aid the man.

-X-

1995...

Fifth teen years had past since Naruto agreed to join Big Boss in his vision. A military fortress had been created using the funds of both the Legacy as well as the money that Big Boss had amassed as a mercenary. It was stationed deep within South Africa and was used as main base for his personal mercenary dispatch company. It was named, Outer Heaven.

In the early nineties, Big Boss had returned to the US and retook command of FOXHOUND, the special forces unit he had founded almost two decades before and used it to secretly build up his mercenary company into a larger military establishment while Naruto took command of the forces already there, keeping the men in line and in prime condition.

But both knew that they needed more power to confront the Patriots, even with the soldiers and notable mercenaries they had recruited, it wouldn't be enough to ensure a victory. That was when Naruto remembered something.

Years back, when he had been sent by Volgin to retrieve Granin from Graniny Gorki, he had found some plans for a weapon that the man had been planning on sending over to the US and stole them. It was for a strange revolutionary new weapon that he believed would change the way war was fought... Granin called it a... Metal Gear.

Big Boss remembered the plans that Granin had drunkenly showed him and quickly sent the swordsman out on a important mission to capture a Russian scientist who wanted asylum in the US with his daughter. With one of the more highly trained units, they captured both and took them back to Outer Heaven where the Scientist, Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar was forced to develop the TX-55 Metal Gear, which was based on Granin's designs.

Initially, they had to use his daughter, Ellen Madnar, a former Bolshoi Ballet star as a hostage to force him into doing as he was told. But during his captivity under Outer Heaven, Big Bosses philosophical outlook began to resonate with him and he soon began to work more willingly, especially with Fox keeping his daughter safe and out of harms way, threatening to torture rapists to death.

But soon, the US had finally learned of Metal Gear's development in Outer Heaven and commissioned FOXHOUND to infiltrate the fortified Nation and destroy the weapon, not knowing that it was in fact, Big Boss who was not only in command of FOXHOUND, but Outer Heaven as well.

Using the opportunity to spread misinformation, Big Boss first sent in his most trusted FOXHOUND lieutenant, Gray Fox; once Gray Fox was captured, Big Boss briefed FOXHOUND's least experienced member Solid Snake on the situation and sent him in.

Solid Snake, or David was a former Green Beret who had fought in the Gulf War and joined FOXHOUND. Big Boss knew that David was one of his sons and gave him the codenamed Solid Snake, after his former codenamed of Naked Snake. Big Boss taught Snake the techniques of CQC and the importance of having the will to survive on the battlefield but aside from that, Snake had no real experience in the field with FOXHOUND.

Big Boss's plan was for Snake's inexperience to delay him enough to have the Metal Gear be completed, Big Boss even sent him off to take care of another matter while he handled this, but to both his surprise, Snake managed to infiltrate Outer Heaven while Big Boss was on the way over.

Naruto later learned that while he was gone, Snake had destroyed the Metal Gear, defeated Big Boss, and escaped with his life.

Big Boss had revealed himself as the true commander of Outer Heaven, thinking that he could kill Snake but now, everyone knew the truth and he was once again a war criminal while their plans were ruined.

And despite the years they had spent working together, Naruto's thirst for revenge and the failure of the Outer Heaven uprising, tore a rift between them and one day, he just vanished, leaving Big Boss on his own to lead the band of mercenaries.

Later on, Big Boss and his followers participated in the Mercenary War and helped give a fledgling nation on the border of the former USSR, Pakistan, China, and Afghanistan, its independence. Zanzibar Province, a former autonomous zone of the USSR, thus became Zanzibar Land, with Big Boss as its president. Recruiting war orphans from across the Third World and raising them as soldiers, Big Boss hoped to create a nation by and for soldiers, where soldiers were honored and not treated as political tools. Big Boss also recruited Gray Fox to his cause, and to ensure Zanzibar Land's success, he once again commissioned the creation of Metal Gear D, a more advanced Metal Gear prototype. This time, Dr. Madnar developed the new model of his own free will, after being branded a madman in the US. Dr. Madnar was also rumored to have provided Big Boss with cybernetic body parts to compensate for the injuries he received in Outer Heaven, under orders from an Eastern Bloc despot, who couldn't resist getting his hands on the legendary soldier.

But as time passed and he continued to hear nothing about the missing blonde, he found himself understanding what Naruto had told him so long ago.

In 1999, ex-FOXHOUND agent Solid Snake was called on to infiltrate Zanzibar Land's stronghold and succeeded in destroying Metal Gear D. Snake eventually defeated his former comrade Gray Fox, hand-to-hand, in the middle of a minefield. Injured and unarmed, Snake was once again confronted by a machine gun-wielding Big Boss. Having spent his entire life on the battlefield, Big Boss could not conceive of a world without war, and also stated that the best soldiers could get outside of the battlefield is being interviewed by a "two-bit journalist for a cheap tabloid" and otherwise are dead weight and useless when off the battlefield. Big Boss paraphrased his mentor's final words as well as the lesson that Fox had taught him to Solid Snake before challenging his son to one final battle.

'Whoever wins, our battle does not end. The loser is free from the battlefield, but the winner must remain there and the survivor must live his life as a warrior until he dies."

Evading Big Boss's attacks, Snake managed to cobble together a makeshift flame-thrower, which consisted of a can of lacquer spray and a cigarette lighter. He used it to incinerate Big Boss, although not before Big Boss revealed to Snake that he was, in fact, his father before uttering a farewell to his missing blonde friend, hoping to see him again one day in the next life.

A grave was laid next to The Boss's grave, which read: "A Hero Forever Loyal to the Flames of War, Rests in Outer Heaven. 193X - 1999."

To be continued...  
-X-

PLEASE REVIEW.

This was really more of a filler about Big Boss. I haven't played anything other than MGS twin-snakes, MGS2 and MGS3 and some of the off brands like Acid.

Anyway, The Shadow Moses Incident is next.


End file.
